Steel Cage Princess
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: It's been 2 years since Bonni, Vivi, and Shanni came along and Vivi is pregnant. But then a new cat comes to Happy Tree Town, and who is the father of HER child? Is she the same as Vivi, Bonni and Shanni?
1. Store Encounter

It's the long awaited sequel to Test Tube Princess!

Splendid-When is Splendont going to be here?

Killer-I didn't know you wanted him here!

Splendid-I don't! I want to know when so I can leave!

Evil-Splendid likes Splendont! He wants to be his friend! They'll be buddies forever and-

Splendid-(Begins blowing into a jar and starts playing 'That's My Horse' from Ed, Edd, and Eddy)

(I begin dancing to it and grab Evil before punching him) That's my horse! (beats him up)

Killer-O.O It's your horse! It's your horse!

No, Killer! IT'S MY HORSE! Hahahahaha! (beats up Killer)

Splendid-(keeps playing)

* * *

Store Encounter

"Gang way!" Splendid rushed through the hospital to get to the mother and birth section. He had baby supplies and warm water (for some reason). Cuddles and Giggles struggled to keep up while holding their own child, Chuckles, a sweet innocent little pink baby rabbit. Cuddles held onto Ruffles, a yellow chipmunk with his father's eyes. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He rushed past Pop, who was picking up Cub from his appointment.

"Hey, watch it!" Splendid crashed into a wall, spilling water all over himself and the bowl it was in was on his head. "Vivi! Vivi! Where are you!" The bowl had obscured his eyesight.

"I'm right here, Splendid."

"What! Are you alright! Everything's gonna be okay, take deep breathes! Remember to push as hard as you can!"

"Splendid!" She took the bowl off his head and shook her head, smiling. "I told you, that Sniffles just said we should expect the baby a bit earlier then we planned." If you saw Vivi now, you would have been shocked because she was a bit bigger then she was two years ago. Now, she was twenty-one, married, and waiting for Splendid's son, who they want to name Maximum. Vivi was now in her ninth month, waiting. Her stomach was bulging, but she didn't worry about weight. "If I did, I'd get worry lines. You can lose weight as easily as you can gain it."

"Oh, phew…you gave Daddy a scare." He laughed, kissing her stomach. "I was crashing into everything in a panic; don't scare Daddy like that again." Giggles and Cuddles rolled their eyes.

"Again, Splendid? Another false alarm?" Cuddles had to keep from laughing. It was just so funny watching the usually, calm and collected superhero freak out…when usually it was the childish, fashion obsessive, split personality feline pop star (aka Vivi). It was like they had switched roles.

"Well, are we going to go home yet? I'm exhausted!" Vivi whined, walking away and picking up her heavy purse.

"I'll take that, Vivi; it's too heavy for you."

"Splendi-kun, I'm half robotic, I think I can manage." Vivi had grown accustom to the idea of being half robotic and such, she even had Sniffles tap into the mechanical part of her brain and became a bit smarter in such with newer abilities, like being able to mimic and record. Over the years, they had found that they could do a lot of things and the machine Boss was making would have just sped up their upgrades; they could have become more robotic over time anyway. Splendid sighed, not too used to the idea. He still loved her, but he worried at times.

"Yeah, and your pregnant. So, nope, no carrying for you." He took the bag and lugged it to the car. "Sorry about dragging you two here, Cuddles. I know you were busy and all."

"It's alright, you're a first time father, and I acted the same way."

"He was worse." Giggles added. Splendid laughed and put the purse into his car while Vivi got in front. Splendid walked them to their car and when he came back, Vivi was searching in the glove compartment. Splendid, with a perplexed look on his face, watched her in worry before asking what she was doing.

"I'm looking for that chocolate bar I put in here."

"Gave it to Shanni."

"WHAT?"

"You know what the doctor says." She pouted, unhappy.

Somewhere in Downtown Happy Tree Town, a brown cat was walking down the street. She had large golden eyes and pretty honey-brown fur. The cat wore a large ribbon tied around her neck and tail and she was scrawny and small, about Vivi's height. She walked slowly, watching everything wearily, as if she were afraid of everything.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" She ignored the voice that called her. "C'mon, don't be like that!" A couple of scruffy street rats ran up to her.

"What do you want with me?" She shook, scared out of her wits.

"Spend some time wit us, Babe. We could use a foxy lady like you." One of them said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"P-please no…I want to go now…"

"Then go wit us."

"…No thank you…"

"Hey, don't be back talkin' our boss, Lady! Or else!" They got fiercer and meaner. The kitty began to shake, frightened. They dragged her to a dark alley and she began to scream.

"HELP ME! HELP!"

"Be quiet already! It won't be that bad!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" One of their hands traveled down her stomach and suddenly, her eyes shriveled up. Her claws extended to abnormal lengths and she began to wave them around rapidly, hissing. "MREOW!"

"WHOA! WHOA! Cool down, Sweetie!" They rushed out in a hurry, not wanting to be ripped to shreds. Her irises changed to normal size and the cat's fierce exterior changed back to her sweet one.

"…Oh dear…" She rushed out to get to the store.

"Seriously, Vivi, it's a chocolate bar! You do not need them!"

"I want my chocolate bar and since you proceeded to give it to Shanni, you shall buy me the most expensive ones I find." Splendid sighed. Every now and then, Vivi decided to show her childish, bratty side and made him do stuff he really didn't want to do.

"Seriously, Vivi, why don't you LISTEN to what your doctor says about eating right?" She didn't even flick her ear to him.

"While we're here, we might as well do some grocery shopping too." Vivi said, completely ignoring him and grabbing a cart. "You go get some juice; I'll be in the produce aisle."

"Alright…" Splendid left, picking up some cereal while walking away. Vivi went to the produce aisle. As much as she hated them, Vivi ate her vegetables. She found some really good recipes for dinners and lunches that were healthy, like chicken alfredeo with broccoli and white cream sauce.

"Ohh, ginger is in season! Maybe I can find something with nuts and ginger that Splendi-kun would like."

"Try making Caribbean spiced nuts and putting them out for him to snack on when he gets home from work. It's a nice, sweet, and refreshing break." Vivi looked up to see the cat looking at her, holding a piece of ginger. "This is the best one. Why don't you take it?"

"Oh, thanks!" Vivi took it and smiled at her. The cat returned the expression, only shier. "I'm Vivilada, but everyone calls me Vivi." She reached out her paw so she could shake it.

"Watashi wa Honey desu. It's nice to meet you." She bowed to Vivi. Vivi did the same.

"Oh, you're Japanese? That's nice, I can speak Japanese…but I believe I am French…"

"Oh, really?" Honey giggled.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" Honey nodded, looking a bit more intimidated. "Oh, when did you move here?"

"About six months…"

"And no home welcoming party? Why, Honey-san, be ashamed!" Honey looked like she was. "I'm kidding! We should throw you one, you know."

"I'm not much into…showing myself…"

"Well, we here at Happy Tree Town, are all about parties and getting together. Even shy little Flaky likes parties!"

"I'm not sure…" For someone she just met, Vivi seemed very friendly and upfront.

"Come on, I've been dying for a party. My husband, Splendid, hasn't let me go to any since I'm nine months pregnant." Honey jolted and smiled big. "Eh, nan desu ka?"

"I'm nine months pregnant as well." Vivi looked at her. It was just so weird. It was like they were different versions of each other. Vivi giggled and clapped her paws.

"Well, then, we shall have to have a baby shower for you! It'll be perfect!" Splendid came up to find the cart nearly empty and Vivi talking with this pretty honey-brown cat.

"Ah, this is my husband, Splendid. We've been married for two years now. Splendid, this is Honey." Honey's eyes widened as she looked at Splendid. Her breath quickened and she began to back up.

"Oh! Oh!" She held her stomach.

"Honey-san? Are you alright?" She shook her head and smiled, scared.

"I just…the baby was kicking very hard…she's going to come soon…so, you want me to throw a party?"

"No, let me worry about the party! Here…" She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed some paper to her. "We'll keep in touch, maybe our children can play sometime." Honey nodded and Vivi waved goodbye. "See you, Honey-san! Welcome to the town!"

"Um, yeah, enjoy your new home…" Honey waved quickly and left just as fast. "That was weird."

"What, the baby was kicking, it hurts at times."

"No, she completely panicked when she saw me…something's wrong with her…I think she's in trouble…"

"I think your paranoid, now let's keep shopping." Honey rushed out to the other side of town, riding the dirty town bus. It was a very long ride down and she kept her eyes down, avoiding the eyes of all the greasy and crude boys staring at her. She didn't like living here, but this town was pretty much off the map! Not many people knew about this town. Anything for her baby's safety, anything that could ensure that they would never be found.

* * *

Killer and Evil-(beat up in a corner) I hate that song!

Splendid-I happen to like it.

(I'm still dancing when Flippy comes in)

Flippy-What's going on?

It's my horse! (kicks him where it hurts the most)

Flippy-OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAHH! (falls to the ground)

(Bonni comes in)

That's my horse! (round house kicks her)

Shanni-O.O It's your horse! (runs away)

GET BACK HERE, IT'S MY HORSE! (runs after her)

Killer-This is what happens when we have an idiot for an authoress.

Flippy-My num-yo!


	2. Bad Dreams or Bad Memories

Honey-You've finally gotten another chapter, Zshizshi-sama?

Aw, yes! I just love this one! She's so polite and sweet!

Bonni-She is pretty nice. What's your story?

Honey-O.O Would you all like some melon pan?

Everyone-Yes!

Honey-Okay! (runs to the kitchen, happy they all forgot)

P.S. Melon pan is actually a Japanese bun filled with sweet filling like syrup, strawberry jam, sometimes, even chocolate! It's quite tasty.

* * *

Bad Dreams or Bad memories?

"_Choto, where are you?" Honey asked on the phone. It was late outside, about 12:00. She was dressed in her nightgown and had a slim figure. _

"_I'm still at work, Hon. I promise I'll be back soon." She knew he was lying again. She wondered who he was with now. _

"_You won't be late to our anniversary tomorrow will you?" She asked a little upset that he kept lying to her. The first time she found out, she confronted him. Then they broke up…but then she crawled back to him, being as she knew of no one else who could help her. It was then that he kept on lying to her, he kept on ignoring her, and sometimes he wouldn't even come home. It was a sad relationship, she knew everything…_

"_I won't I promise…I've got a nice present for you." She smiled. Even though he was a brute, a scoundrel, and an irresponsible jerk, he always got her the best presents. One day, when she stopped talking to him, he got her some roses and a diamond collar. This time, though, she had an even better present._

"_I've got one for you too." Honey heard him chuckle on the other line. She liked it when he was excited to be with her. It was a rare moment too. She rubbed her stomach. Then there was a rustle on the other line and he spoke up again._

"_Hon, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up._

Honey's eyes opened up and she stretched, yawning. In her mouth were a set of shiny white fangs. She looked around her new apartment. That dream was actually a memory of what happened in her first month. She later learned that her boyfriend didn't want to have a baby by listening in on his conversation with his friend…she left before they could even celebrate their anniversary together… Honey sighed, why was life so hard? She didn't want to abort her child, Honey was so excited to be a mother. Well, it was time for her to start standing on her own two paws. Her alarm clock began to play the radio.

_Somebody told me once that pain is a game we all gota play._  
_Then why am I in over time & sudden death every other day_  
_I know that for the good of life there's a price we all gota pay_  
_But I'll pay till I'm poor and I still dont know_  
_what it is to have a good day!_

Honey tied her apron around her bulging stomach and did her hair up in a ponytail and tied the bow around her neck. The music boomed in her ears. She liked this song, it gave her the much needed confidence.

_Since everybody knows what it is that I need to do_  
_well do me a favor_  
_let me worry about me, and you worry about you!_

_I dont need no one to put me down_  
_I'm on the ground, cant get no lower_  
_And I don't need no one to hang around_  
_And make me frown, just makes me look older_  
_And I don't need no one to black my eye and tell me lies_  
_Don't wanna cry over_  
_And nobody else_  
_I can do bad all by Myself!_

She turned off the radio and went downstairs. There was store she owned on the bottom floor that she had bought from Lumpy for...two pennies and a lollipop...he was really stupid. She warmed up the ovens and scrubbed every dish she had before washing the tables. She owned a little shop called Ichigo-sakuranbo Kyandi. It was a Japanese dessert shop since she was such a good cook. She flipped the sgin to open and sat behind the counter, reading her baby magazine and waiting for her customers.

* * *

"Choto, Honey-san!" Honey looked up to come face to face with Vivi and some beautiful bunny with a white baby raccoon in her arms. "I didn't know you had a bakery!"

"Yeah, I do. What can I get you two?"

"Before that, this is my best friend/ sister, Bonni." Bonni bowed to her. "And her little baby boy, Akira."

"Oh, how old is he?"

"He just turned five months old. He has his father's face, doesn't he?" Vivi rolled her eyes.

"Akira is a raccoon! Of course he does, all he has is your fur color and your blue eyes." Vivi laughed. "I'll have a...chocolate manjyu with strawberry dip and a super sized Daifuku/ cherry." Vivi recited. "And a decaf mocha tea."

"Okay, and you, Bonni-san?"

"I'll have two small Daifuku/ strawberry with diet green tea and a mini-pudding for little Akira." He looked up at the sound of his name and laughed.

"Oh my lord, he has his father's laugh!" Vivi whined. Honey's hand worked faster then what they usually saw. In ten minutes flat, she had their food on trays and a little spoon for Akira. "Arrigoto! Itadekimasu!" Vivi cheered while Bonni said it quietly. "So, where's the father of your baby? Splendid is so good to me, he went out to buy all the baby books he could find."

"Oh, Lifty went to school, so I have to provide...but he's so sweet! Whenever I need him to watch little Akira, he doesn't even complain. No yelling about diapers, or baby food, or bills." Bonni babbled, glancing at her nails. They had french manicures. Honey stared at them in awe. They were so beautiful. Now that she looked at Bonni, she was beautiful as well and so was Vivi. Their hair was shiny and full of volume and wavy. Their teeth were sparklin white and their fur were beautifully white. Little Akira had sparkling blue eyes and his mother's gorgeous white fur. He would grow up to be just as good looking at his mother. "Hello? Can I have more tea?" Bonni did look familiar.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You just look so familiar."

"It's because I'm a singer. I've sold over a million platinum CDs." She laughed proudly. Vivi shook her head.

"Excuse her, she's a vain energizer bunny." That earned her a slap in the back of the head. "We're both singers, actually. We've both sold over a million platinums in the whole world and we've done a few songs together."

"Wow, so you're pretty muc stable."

"Yeah, but it's always work, work work. And looking perfect." Bonni groaned. "Mommy sometimes doesn't come home to her wittle Aki-poo." Bonni rubbed her nose with his and he giggled. "Well, Vi, I gotta run." She said, getting up. "Get that to go, huh?" Bonni commanded it so firmly, Honey jolted and nodded, getting one of her plastic red oriental cups. "Akira has a doctor's appointment, then baby arobics, I have to get a mani and pedi, you know the deal."

"Sure thing, I'll pay for you this time, but you owes."

"Drinks Saturday?"

"Deal." Bonni took her cup and left, carrying her baby on her hip.

"...She's got it made." Honey said.

"We all do. And pretty soon, you will too." Vivi said, smiling. "Why, Happy Tree Town is pretty good when it comes to money. Everyone has a bundle lying somewhere. Everyone except Shifty. Lifty is his twin, ya see, and when he married Bonni, he went to back to school. Shifty tried to muscle in on his income, but Lifty finally stood up and told him that he couldn't ruin his new life." Vivi said. "But before, it was him and Shifty robbing everyone. How my smart, lovely best friend fell in love with a thief, I do not know, but at least he's switched around." She said.

"I wish I had found a guy like that. The father of my baby was a scumbag..." Vivi looked at her, worried. Honey shut her trap, she said too much.

"You can tell me, you know."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My story is too sad to tell..."

"So is mine. I'm half anamatronic." Honey looked at her, shocked.

"What?"

"Yup, I was a milatary project, i didn't even know. Then I went on a mission to track down Flippy, Flaky, and Splendid...I fell in love with Splendid, we got out of it, and got married two years later."

"How romantic...Well, if you promise not to tell."

"I'm as silent as the grave."

"...I met this guy a few years back. I woke up one day, not knowing what or who I was...all I knew was that my name was Honey...I was eighteen years old...and I am Japanese. I walked around, hoping to find something I could remember or some food...then this guy comes up to me and asks if I'm lost...then he took me to dinner...and then told me that he knew it was sudden, but he loved me...I was so happy, I could start over...I moved in with him and then I found out that he was cheating..."

"Oh my..."

"Yes...I was so hurt, I told him good bye and left...but I had no place to go...I was alone...I went back to him and he begged for me to stay...I forgave him and then found out that he was cheating...I figured he would stop on his own time and ignored it, but it got to be too much. He wouldn't come home for hours, days, weeks, sometimes months...I would cry every night he didn't call. He would just turn off his phone or hang up...I was rally heartbroken because...I loved him so much."

"What a douchebag!"

"And then, eight months ago, I found out I was pregnant with a beautiful baby girl...I was relieved, he would obviously stay with me and be good to me if he knew I was having his baby...but then...I overheard him saying that he would ask to me to go through abortion or adoption then become a father...I was shattered...so I realized that I didn't matter and he didn't either...my baby is the only thin I have left now...I left him...I have moved from place to place for nine months straight and then came here..." Honey looked out the window. "So quiet...so nice...it's the purr-fect place to raise a baby, don't you think?"

_I can't tell her that a majority of people DIE here everyday and then come back..._Vivi thought, her eye twitching.

**_Let's show her!_**

_Be quiet, Vicious! _

"Vivi-san?" Honey spoke through her thoughts.

"Sorry...that's just sad, you plan on raising your baby without her father?"

"Yes...well...maybe I'll find someone that's as good as Splendid or Lifty, if I'm lucky."

"Well, you are gorgeous, I'm sure you can." They giggled and Vivi finished up her food. "My lord, this was awesome! Honey, I'm gonna recommend you to all my friends! This should be a tourist attraction!"

"Oh no, then it would be way to busy. I like it being quiet..."

"Claustrophobic?"

"Yes."

"Me too...Well, you will meet a lot of people at the party."

"What?" Honey looked at her. Vivi handed her an invitation with a lovely cursive. It was for a baby shower.

"It's our baby shower. I scanned you before when we first met. I knew it was a girl. Think of it as your...welcome to Happy Tree Town party! I'll be around to pick you up around...six-ish?" She looked at Honey, her cat eye raised.

"Um...six it is, then..."

"Good, dress casual. Bye, Honey-san!" She left, leaving the money she owed.

_Things...they might be interesting..._

_

* * *

_

Honey-You two are beautiful.

Vivi-Yes, with our soft and bouncy _ha-air!_ (waves hair around like a movie star)

goodness, you girls are vain!

Bonni-don't hate on our soft and bouncy _ha-air!_ (flips her hair)

Honey-Grrr...(undos her bow and lets her long brown hair cascade down her back before tilting her hips and smirking) Business up front, party in the back!

Everyone-0o0

Honey-Hmph, shows you. (ties bow and goes into the kitchen.

Bonni and Vivi got schooled!

Shanni-Where was I in this?


	3. The Party

Honey-My feet look like two fat pieces of ham.

Vivi-Did someone just say ham? (looks around) Where?

Great, Honey is having a mood swing and Vivi is having cravings.

Vivi-**_I'm hungry! _**(eyes start turning red)

CRAP! RUN, HONEY!

Honey-I DON'T WANT TO! (eyes shrink)

Crap! HONEY IS ANGRY! RUN, VICIOUS!

Honey-(advancing onto me)

Vicious-(advancing onto me as well)

Why are you ganging up on me?

Vicious-**_I don't kill fellow pregnant cats._**

Honey-You're annoying me and I'm hungry as well.

...Where is everybody? (looks around for help)

Vicious and Honey-**_They left once we started getting angry._**

Good idea, bye! (runs and gets chased)

* * *

The Party

Honey got into Vivi's car and smiled at her new friend. Vivi returned the gesture and began to drive. They learned a lot about each other. Like Vivi, Honey had no memory of before she met her boyfriend because if she did, she would be with her family and then she wouldn't be in this predicament. Honey learned that Vivi was created in a lab and she has known Bonni all her life, plus she 'technically' has a little twelve year old sister named Shanni. She shall be attending the party.

"I'm so nervous...I've never been to a party before." Vivi looked at her, shocked. "My boyfriend...he always said that he didn't want any other guy to snatch me up, so I stayed in my house most of the time."

"Oh wow, I hope he gets a crappy girl, then he will MISS you." Vivi growled. "Never been to a party, that's eighteen years of clubs and parties to catch up on!"

"Well, with the baby, I don't think."

"I have servants and maids, they will happily watch over our children."

"...Okay, I guess...though, I'd like to take care of her..."

"Not all the time! Just, every once and awhile." They pulled up to Vivi's house and Honey stared. The house was huge, in the rich part of town. She's always seen them on TV, but not up close.

"You really are rich..."

"Yup, but don't worry, I don't spend like crazy. I'm pretty good with my cash."

"...I hope I can get financially stable as well." Honey got out of the car and looked through the large gate. Vivi showed her pass and it opened. They got back in the car and drove to the front. Vivi got out and they waddled to the front door. Vivi stuck her key in and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" A white kitten came bouncing up cheerfully. "Welcome to your party, you big ol' pair of whales!" That earned her a kick outside by Bonni. "What! That's hurt!"

"You deserved it, now bow to me and hope I forgive you!" Vivi demanded, smiling evilly. Bonni was next to her with an equally sinister grin on her face. "Join us, Honey!" Honey walked up and gave did as well as she could. The kitten looked scared stiff and she began bowing and begging forgiveness. "Alright, you are forgiven."

"Thank you!" Shanni bowed to her. "Hi! Don't know you, I'm Shanni!"

"Nice to meet you." Shanni smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"We have a chocolate fountain!" She squealed, happy to have met her already. Something about her was a little familiar though. Maybe she was at the same place Honey went to as well? Shanni didn't know. She pretty much dragged Honey into the house with Bonni and Vivi following them. There was a pretty blue skunk there with a daisy in her hair. She had a car freshener around her neck. She was talking to a red hedgehog with white flakes on her quils. She looked a little frightful. There was a snack table with every snack imaginable. Giggles was there, eating a chocolate dipped marshmellow. Shanni bounced over to an open door and slammed it. Someone whined.

"How come I can't come?"

"Nutty, it's a BABY SHOWER! No men invited!" Shanni hissed, locking the door. She turned to Honey. "That's Nutty, Petunia's husband. He's the Town Sugar Addict, so...you know how it goes."

"I understand..." Still, Honey felt bad for him. She should tell him about her business. Then it snapped in her head. "Oh! I brought something." They looked at her and she reached into her purse, pulling out some Wagashi. "I'm sorry I didn't bring enough."

"Honey, you didn't need to."

"No, no, I love to bake. I was happy to." Honey said.

"Well, let me introduce you! Over there is Petunia!" The blue skunk looked up after rubbing her dish with her napkin furiously. "Petunia, the dishes are clean! I promise you, don't break them!"

"I'm sorry, but I keep seeing a spot on them!" She whined, continuing.

"She's got OCD, girl is the QUEEN OF NEAT FREAKS!" Petunia stucked her tongue out at Vivi. "Over there is Flaky." The hedgehog waved shyly at Honey. "Say something."

"Sorry, but I'm shy around new people." Flaky said. "I really should be home taking care of Mimi."

"Mimi is her and Flippy's daughter. Such a cute little thing, really...and Flippy is taking good care of her."

"What if he flips?" Flaky panicked.

"I have my bodyguard there."

"Okay..."

"Ummm...moving on, over there is Giggles." Giggles shook Honey's hand.

"It's really nice to meet you. Everyone actually knows about you already." Her ear flipped towards Vivi who laughed nervously. "Gossip."

"Am not!" Vivi laughed. "Now let's play!"

* * *

The party was amazing. They ate, they played games, they joked...Honey smiled a lot, which was a new thing for her. They all gave her their numbers. "We girls need to stick together, you know. I am free to babysit." Shanni said, smiling. Bonni shook her head rapidly. "What? I watch Akira all the time!"

"Along with my maid..."

"Whatever, Bonni." Shanni glared at her, her cat eyes were narrowed. "Let's do kareoke!" Shanni cheered, happy again. She ran down a hallway and, quick as lightening, came back. She was carrying all the equipment by herself and had it set up in fifteen minutes flat.

"Wow."

"She's half robotic as well."

"You told her this?"

"Well, yeah, she was curious on my abilities." Vivi and Bonni began arguing. While Vivi was open about it and really was proud of being half robotic, Bonni would like to keep her robotic half as secret as possible. Shanni was with Vivi, though. Who else can say they were half robotic?

"OKAY! OKAY! Let's sing! Who's first?"

"I think Honey should go. You know, being new." Honey jolted once Petunia had said that. She shook her head.

"I've never sung before." They looked at her.

"First time for everything, we won't ridicule you!" Vivi and Shanni pushed her onstage. She gulped and began switching through the songs. There had to be something she could sing before. She did listen to music after all. Finally, she found something she knew.

_I know this song! _She thought happily. Soon, she picked the song in and picked up the mic. Music began to play and Honey started singing.

"_Where have all the good men gone_  
_And where are all the gods?_  
_Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds?_  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_" Their mouths dropped. She sounded as good as Bonni did. How was THAT POSSIBLE!

"_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_Somewhere after midnight_  
_In my wildest fantasy_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_" Honey was really getting into it. Up on this stage, she finally felt...right...like she belonged. It made her happy.

"_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_" The maids, cooks, and servants stopped what they were doing to listen to her sing. Her voice was haunting.

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the flood_  
_I can feel his approach_  
_Like a fire in my blood!" _She waited a few minutes to let the music run before starting.

"_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life!_" The music ended and Honey was met by a loud applause. Everyone in the house was clapping.

"You seriously haven't sung before?" Bonni, Vivi, and Shanni exclaimed. "How IS THAT!"

"I'm serious...my boyfriend said that I made too much noise as it was, so I hardly spoke."There was silence.

"WHERE IS THAT JERK?"

"I left him."

"GOOD! No woman deserves to hear that! In fact, you need a replacement! I got it, we'll find you the PERFECT boyfriend!" Bonni declared. Then she spun sharply at the other girls and glared, smiling evilly. "Any objections?"

"N-no..." They whispered.

"Good, then let's go on with the party, huh?" They continued singing and partying. They all sang in this order-

Black Diamond-Vivi (Hoshina Utau)

Ring Ring Ring-Shanni (Kagamine Rin)

Obsessed-Bonni (Mariah Carey)

I'm Ready Now-Petunia (Kelly Clarkson)

Toxic-Giggles (Britney Spears...I'm sorry)

All You Wanted-Flaky (Michelle Branch)

I'm Scared of Lonely-Honey (Beyonce)

"Seriously, Honey, you should take up singing professionally. I could get some talent scouts for you. Then you and that baby would be set, you wouldn't even need a boyfriend." Honey shook her head as they listened to Giggles sing softly.

"No, I'd rather be invisible then famous. Besides, I like simple things. It's much more soothing that way." Bonni shook her head, smiling.

"Now you've earned my respect. To turn down fame for simple living and quiet, wow." Bonni laughed. Honey smiled at her. Bonni didn't seem so hard as she did before. Sure, she was bossy, but she was also pretty sweet...in a stern mother-type way. There was a crash in the kitchen.

"SHANNI!"

"I'M SORRY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A KLUTZ!"

"NANDESTI? I OUTTA SCRATCH THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS RIGHT OFF!"

"HA! MY MANAGER WOULD SUE YOU!"

"HA! I'M RICHER, I'VE GOT AN AWESOME LAWYER!" Bonni slapped her forehead in agitation.

"I'll be right back. I gotta stop them before Vivi flips out and one of her sides kills Shanni." She left.

"Flips out?" Honey looked at Flaky, Giggles, and Petunia. Their faces were pale.

"Umm...let's just say everyone here has a certain issue..." Flaky said quietly. "But don't worry about it, Bonni will warn us if it gets out of hand."

"How?"

"She'll scream and then we'll run." Suddenly, both Bonni and Shanni let out a high pitch scream and they all took off, dragging Honey with them. Well, Honey could (surprisingly) keep up, even with her swollen feet. Her baby kicked.

* * *

Shanni-First chapter I'm finally in! I'd yell at Zshizshi, but Vicious and Honey killed her and ate her.

Honey-Buuurp...

Vivi-What happened?

Bonni-You killed Zshizshi and ate her. I had to type this whole chapter.

Vivi-WHAT!

Bonni-Honey killed her due to a mood swing, you killed her due to flipping out.

Vivi-Oh no!

Honey-I killed someone! (starts to cry)

Flaky-Hey, Bonni, you're at the computer. Why don't you bring her back?

Bonni-I don't want to. (gets pushed aside by Giggles and Flaky types something. I reappear)

...(looks over at Vivi and Honey, who smile nervously) I'm making your labor pains as horrible as possible now.

Vivi-It was an accident!

Honey-I didn't know what I was doing, okay! I'm sorry! S-O-R-R-Y! (screaming)

Okay! Okay! I forgive you two.


	4. Defective Romeo

Here's a chapter on what's happening in Honey's old home state.

Honey-I'm leaving.

Vivi-Where?

Honey-I refuse to be anywhere near this place if 'he' is coming.

Splendid-Who's coming?

You'll have to read and find out...Splendid...won't be too happy.

Splendid-I've got a sinkin' feelin' in the pit of my stomach...

* * *

Defective Romeo

Miles away from Happy Tree Town, there was a dirty city that was filled with night clubs and gangs. The streets were dangerous to wander around at night, but maybe it was his attraction to danger that made him wander about. His red eyes darted around as he walked down the street. Unlike his counterpart, he didn't like to spend nights on patrol or anything like that. He used his powers for his own uses and to pick up women. He smirked at the thought of the next girl he would flirt with tonight. Suddenly, he felt a pang in his stomach as he remembered how hungry he was getting.

Nine months ago, Splendont had woken up with the worst hangover and couldn't even remember what day it was. And that it was a pretty important day. _Oh well_, he had thought, _it'll come to me later. _So that was it. Like the bum he was, Splendont hadn't been home for nine straight months, staying at his friends house half the nights and with some girl the other nights. Splendont decided that it was time to go home and see that girlfriend of his. She was probably worried sick...again. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, he didn't know why he kept her around...then he remembered, she was an awesome cook. He flew up into the sky and shot across it, leaving a red trail mark behind him. He stopped at a flower shop and picked up some mongolias, his girl's favorite. The flower shop girl smirked at him. They were in the middle of their own little fling.

"Hey, Splendont-baby, where've ya been?" He smirked at her, walked around the counter, and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He backed away, with that same look on his face.

"Sorry, Milla, not tonight. I gotta get home." Milla rolled his eyes.

"Why do you stay with that girl? It's obvious you're not that faithful. Why settle for a partial commitment?" He shrugged.

"She's a great chef." Splendont commented, not really caring. He didn't care much about any girl, just good for flings. "You got some mongolias? She may have a fit if I don't give her any."

"Nope, are hydrengas okay?"

"Good enough." He took them and left, he didn't have to pay. In a quick minute, he was back on the other side of town with the flowers in his hand. He ran his fingers through his hair, straightened his blue mask, and opened the door to his apartment. It was open. That was strange. His girlfriend was always afraid of something happening to her while he wasn't there and kept it locked tight. "Hon, I'm home!" He called out. The place looked...like a wreck. There were flies all over pizza boxes that he recognized from nine months ago. She would have cleaned that up before they were a day old. There were old beer cans too. Well, let's just say that the apartment didn't have her feminine touch (another thing she was useful for) anymore. Maybe she was just in some sort of depression period or something. Splendont decided that once he checked in with her and calmed her down, he would clean up for her and she'd be back in his arms again (like usual). He went down the short hallway to the master bedroom.

It was a wreck. Clothes were strewn about and the bed was unmade. In fact, the bed was empty. Now he was a little bit worried. She always went to bed at nine thirty, no later and no earlier. It was now midnight. She would never have thought of stepping foot out to the balcony. She would never even go with him to a night club or resturaunt in fear. The drawers were all pulled out. Her clothes were gone. He dropped the floors and rushed all over. Everything that belonged to her was gone.

Everything.

"HONEY!" He called out. He dialed all his friends' numbers and asked if she was there. Maybe, a few months ago, she went to one of his older friends...the ones he didn't usual speak to due to the fact that they thought he should have grown up and think that he treats her like crap. None of them had seen her for nine months. None of them had heard of her for nine months. Spendont dropped the phone, sort of panicking. He sniffed her pillow case.

Her scent...it was very, very old. She...hadn't been there for nine months. Now, Splendont was going to freak. He didn't know why he was so worried, but he was. Honey didn't know much about the outside world. She didn't know how cruel and cold it really was. She could have easily been picked up by some creep or freak and it wouldn't be long before Honey was scared out of her wits. He rushed towards the door and stopped. Maybe she just went to the store. Honey did go out to there on a rare occasion. He checked the fridge, she would never let any rotten food stay in her fridge. The fridge had always been cleaner then a doctor's office.

It was filthy and rodents were all over the rotten, decaying food. He backed up and ran out the door. He went around, looking for that honey-brown colored cat that he found one night wandering around the park. It soon became morning and that brought a realization. Where ever Honey was, it wasn't here.

_Why would she just leave? No note or phone call or-_His eyes widened. This was just like last time she left. Honey left without saying a word to him. He searched all over for about two months before she finally came back. He immediantly let her come home and, of course, played the changed boyfriend...then it bored him and he went back to his old, party animal-self. Only this time, Honey was definately not coming back.

"Splendont, what's the matter? I haven't seen you drink this much since your favorite team lost the super bowl." Ann said. He was down at the King's Ale, his favorite bar. And he was drinking himself silly. Ann, a mouse with a big bust and tiny waist, was a close friend (yes, another fling) of his.

"Poor me another beer, Ann." She rolled her eyes and gave it to him. "Leave the bottle."

"Alright, what's going on?" He looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "You can't go home to Honey like that, you know. She'll flip."

"She's gone!"

"What?"

"Honey wasn't even at the house. All her stuff, everything I bought her...it's gone...she left..."

"Well, she'll be back in a few weeks or a month...she came back last time."

"No, she hasn't been there for nine months." Now Ann looked confused. "The food was rotten, the place was a mess, the bed wasn't made, and her scent was stale. Ugh...gimme a shot, will yah?" Ann shook her head.

"Splendont, it's better to talk then just get drunk and then go pick up at least five girls at some club." Splendont looked at her and sighed. He began swishing what remained of his...fifteenth...drink.

"I...guess I wasn't all that appriciative of her being there. I used her as a chef, a maid, and a toy when she really loved me...what am I saying, she doesn't know what love is."

"No one does, not until you feel it...then it's like your an expert...well...for women at least... " He glared at her. Unfazed, she signaled him to go on.

"You know she found out about me being unfaithful before and left, but then she came back because she didn't have any place to go...but now, she must have found someplace...or worse, someone, to take her in...I lost her." Splendont said. He couldn't figure out what went wrong. Honey had gracefully accepted the fact that he went with other girls, though she obviously didn't like it. He brought her things in return. He let her live at his apartment, bought her nice clothes, jewelry, and make up (she hardly wore make up though). He took her to dinner and the occasionally vacation...she got a lot of things in return for his freedom. Why the sudden change. Ann seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I think you should get out of this bar and look for her."

"She's out of the state."

"There's a reason you have super powers. Put them to good use for once, fly around the country, look for her. Maybe you'll find her, clean up your act, get her back, and finally move out of this hole most of us call home." What Ann said made sense, even to his hankered mind. Splendont's head began to pound and he laid it on the cool counter before upchucking on the floor. "Ye-ah, you do that." Ann patted his head, though her tone suggested annoyance. She had just mopped before he came in. "Hey, why don't you sniff this?" She held a little cylinder under his heart shaped nose and everything that was blurry became crystal clear! Splendont could have solved an equation involving the hardest quantum physics if he had really cared. "Now, are you going to go after Honey or do I have to kick your fuzzy bum to get you to do it?" He glared playfully at her and shrugged.

"Alright, you are right, I'm wrong...as always."

"Yup." He looked at her. "Don't think I'm going to say 'that's not true', it's not happening." He sighed and left. "You know, your tab's gonna exceed pretty soon! I suggest you pay me!"

"Bye, Ann." He called back. Splendont was glad to have met Ann. She was a bit brash, but she did have a good head on her shoulders...especially when he was too drunk to think straight.

* * *

Splendont-Wussup?

Splendid-I'm leaving...

What? You too? Great, first Honey and now Splendid!

Splendont-HONEY WAS HERE? WAIT UP, BABY, I'M SORRY! (runs out)

Splendid-You know, I think I'll stay here.

Bonni-I'd better help Honey. (runs out)

I'm gonna sit here and sip my drink...


	5. Honey meets Nutty and Shifty

Splendont-Alright, you! I know she here and you're gonna tell me where Honey went!

Ha! You'll never get a word out of me!

Spledont-We'll see about that! Take this!

GASP! How dare you! Take that!

Splendont-You'll pay for that!

Vivi-They're, uh, battling in a video game. (Holds up Character Battle video game) It's completely made up and kinda fun...

* * *

Honey meets Nutty and Shifty

The next week came and Honey was washing her cooking supplies in the kitchen when she heard a dinging sound. "Ichigo-sakuranbo Kyandi irasshai! I'll be with you in a moment!" She called out, drying a dish. After five minutes, she dried her hands and went out to come face to face with a green squirrel with candy stuck all over his face, an eye twitch, and a crazy smile. Her eyes widened in fear. _Where's that knife? _She thought. "Ummm…hello, what may I get you?"

"Sugar! Lots and lots of sugar!" He cheered.

"Nutty…" Petunia came in with a green skunk on her arm. "Hey, so Vivi's directions were right. I'm sorry for my husband, as Shanni said, he's a sugar addict."

"Oh, Petunia-san. Irasshai! I didn't think you would be coming."

"Well, I did. Do you have some tea?"

"Why yes, what would you like?"

"Ummm…raspberry tea for me and some cherry pudding for little Sparkly." The green skunk looked up when she heard her name.

"Oh, Konnichi wa, Sparkly-chan." Honey giggled. "And, let me guess, I shall get some melon pan for you, Nutty-san?" Nutty gave her a crazy laugh and nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"Ohh, do you have discounts?"

"Once and awhile, yes." Sparkly tried to struggle out of Petunia's grasp, but it wasn't working. She held her in a tight hold as she tried to get out. Honey went over and gave her the tea and pudding. "Nutty-san, your melon pan is in the oven. It should be done in ten minutes. And what type of filling would you like?"

"SUGAR!" Honey sighed and nodded, getting to work. She had to make a sort of sugary coating for it and filled it up with honey before serving it to Nutty. One bite and he got a sugar rush, spinning around the store in excitement.

"...I hope he doesn't break anything...or throw up, I just mopped..."

"Don't worry, Nutty never gets sick from too much sugar..."

"He just gets mental." A green bear came in with Flaky. She was pushing a pink stroller and inside it was a red bear with green hair. The little cub was sucking on a pacifier. "Hey, my name's Flippy. It's nice to meet you." Honey bowed to him.

"Flaky-san to Flippy-san to Aka-chan, irasshai! Please, take a seat wherever you like and I shall be with you shortly." Honey giggled. Flippy nodded and they went to a nice little table near the window. Honey scurried over to them. "Ichigo-sakuranbo Kyandi irasshai! What may I get you?"

"Umm...tea is fine." Flaky said, smiling.

"Hmmm...this Japanese shortcake looks good. Do you have some?"

"I always make one in the morning. You have excellent taste, Flippy-san! I take it this is Mimi?" Mimi was trying to pull Honey's tail. It wasn't very irritating, she was just so cute.

"Heh, I'm sorry. She's been trying to get her paws on everything lately."

"I don't mind. I shall have your orders here in a moment." Honey rushed over to the kitchen and had to maneuver her large stomach past the counter and to the kitchen. She went over to the pantry and opened it. There was her Japanese strawberry shortcake. It had plump, bright red strawberries decorating it and fluffy whipped cream sat in a stylish pattern. Honey could honestly say that she was proud of herself. She took it out slowly and removed the glass cake cover. Delicately, she cut a perfect piece out and put the rest of the cake back in the pantry like it was before. Then she put the piece of cake on a platter and drizzled strawberry sauce over it, putting two mint leaves besides the cake, and smiled at her work of art before going to get Flaky's tea. She made her green tea with a sweet aroma and put two kabobs of Dango (pink, green, blue) on the plate. "It's done now!" She got the two plates and skipped through back to Flaky and Flippy's table. "Here is your strawberry shortcake and tea, Flippy-san to Flaky-san." She set them perfectly in front of the two.

"Thanks, this looks great."

"Thank you, Honey."

"You're welcome. Please feel free to ask me for anything you like." Honey bowed and went to the counter, cleaning it. Everyone was chattering in their own groups, talking about how good the food was or how crazy life has been or bills. Mimi kept throwing her toys on the ground and giggling when Flippy picked them up, grumbling.

"I think she enjoys your aggrivation. You like it when Daddy picks up your toys?" Flaky teased, tickling Mimi's chin. Mimi squealed and reached for Flaky's tea cup, but she pulled it away. "Say, what do you think of Honey?"

"Why?" Flippy asked, taking his last bite of his cake.

"She seems sort of...to herself...why didn't she move uptown? It's much safer to raise a baby."

"I think we need to stay out of it. We don't want to flip, do we?" Flippy said, solemnly. Flaky sighed and nodded. Then their quiet moment was ruined by Mimi squealing and grabbing Flippy's plate and throwing it in his lap. "ACK! Aw, Mimi!" Flaky laughed as he grumbled, hurrying to the bathroom.

"Did we have an accident?" Honey asked from across the counter. Flaky nodded, still laughing. "Oh dear, I'll grab him some towels." She went back to give them to Flippy.

* * *

It was late at night and Honey had long ago went to bed. Her hearing (which was so good that she could hear a pin drop) picked up on something dropping in her store. A quarter it seemed. Honey's ear twitched and then one of her eyes popped open. _Is someone in my store? _Honey wondered, wrapping her robe around her. She went downstairs and peeked in through the back door. There was the silouette of a raccoon ravaging through her cuberts for something. Her eyes adjusted and she saw that he was green and wearing a fedora. _Who wears fedoras anymore?_ She wondered, remembering a conversatuin she had with Vivi on fashion. In confusion, she flipped the light switch on and the lights blazed and Honey caught sight of him. The raccoon jumped and spun around, pulling a shotgun out of his jacket. Honey's eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips. "How did you get in here?"

"That don't matter! Now, now, either you get back or else I'll shoot!" Honey's ears flicked and her eyes narrowed. Just as fast as he pulled out the gun, Honey had it in her paws. "How did-but I..."

"It's rude to break into someone else's store, you know." The barrel was stuck right at him, though, Honey's expression was disappointed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I can't hold a job, I'm hungry, I needed money and-"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. You said you were hungry?" The raccoon nodded, still a bit afraid. "Alright, sit down. I'll make you some udon." The raccoon sat down at the counter with a confused look. "Would you like your noodles thin, thick, or super thick?"

"Super thick, please." He could hear her shuffle in the kitchen and after twenty minutes, she reappeared with a big steaming bowl of noodles with two sweet fish cakes (**fish cakes aren't actually cakes. They are little round slices of fish meat that you put in a bowl of noodles for flavor. You can also eat them**) in the bowl. She also had some green tea for him.

"Here you go...what's your name?"

"Ummm..." Honey remembered when Bonni showed her a picture of Lifty. She said that his brother looked alot like him, but he had a hat.

"Let me guess...you're Shifty-san, aren't you?" His eyes widened. "I met your sister-in-law. I suppose you were robbing me for money..."

"Well..."

"I could have given you some if you asked." Honey said, sitting behind the counter.

"You would have?"

"Of course, I like helping. And since you don't have a job, I can give you one. I need someone to clean up the shop around here."

"Well, I ain't got no experience."

"Cleaning is easy to learn. Would you like the job."

"Yes!" Shifty replied, excited. Who was this chick? She was so sweet, Shifty was guilty for trying to rob her.

"Great, my name is Honey. I'm happy you decided to work here." Honey said. Shifty had long ago finished his udon and was looking at Honey expectantly. Honey picked up the bowl and put it away after washing it. "If you don't have a place to stay, then you can sleep in the back room. The back room is behind the door next to the pantry." Shifty nodded as she left to go back to her apartment. He looked over at the cash register. "I always empty the register before going to bed."

"Ohhhh..."

* * *

NO! NO! NO! I LOST! WAHH! (whining because I lost the game)

Splendont-(looking at me with a raised eyebrow)

Okay, let's go again.

Splendont-What! No way, tell me where Honey is!

I'll stop writing.

Splendont-Fine...(starts playing again)

Bonni-Ten minutes later...

NO! NO! NO! I JUST CAN'T WIN THIS STUPID GAME! (I lost the game)

Splendont-(looking at me) T.T

Oh whatever...I'm going to a drive...(gets to the garage and gets on motorcycle)

Splendont-HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! AREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHERE HONEY IS? UGH, I PLAYED THAT GAME WITH YOU FIFTY TIMES ALREADY!

Shanni-He's been suckered...


	6. Honey meets SnifflesDisco Bear

Fair warning: Disco Bear is gonna be in this chapter.

Splendont-SKIP IT!

(Singing) I have Kyrpto-Nut!

Splendont-I'm sorry, Ma'am, I won't do that again.

Splendid-Please forgive him.

It's okay, I'll keep it locked up for now.

Spledont-Now, it's time to put our differences aside, Splendid. Neither one of us is a match for this creature of darkness (points at me)-

(Glaring)

Splendid-But if we work together, then we can overcome her and ESCAPE!

You know that plan will never work.

Splendont-We can dream...

* * *

Honey meets Sniffles and Disco Bear

Honey looked at the large plaster white building and shivered. It looked strangely familiar and she didn't seem to like it. Honey walked inside and looked around. The tiles were pearl white, there was furniture too. It was the type of furniture that looked okay in an office or something, but never in your house… (**That's not even an option!**) "Hello?"

"Hi, Honey!" She looked at the desk to see Giggles right there, smiling at her.

"Giggles? Oh, I just keep bumping into friends in this town."

"Yeah, well, it's a pretty small circle." Giggles laughed. "You're the 7:00?"

"Yes?"

"Okay then, fill out these forms and Sniffles will be right with you." Honey sat in a seat and began signing papers. Some of the questions made her uneasy like 'who's the father', 'did you live anywhere else before Happy Tree County, if yes, then where?'…

_I must be more fearful of being found then I thought. _

"Honey? Honey?" She looked up. "Are you done?"

"Oh, yes…"

"Well, just bring it up to me and Dr. Sniffles will be with you in a-" Suddenly, a disco ball popped out of nowhere and Giggles slammed her head on the table. "Oh Lord, no! Quick, Honey, hide before he…"

"Presenting Disco Bear, the _Love Doctor_!" A large orange bear with a HUGE (**we're talkin' BIG**) afro bounced through the door, skidding over to Honey. He shimmied up and gave her a pervy smile. "Hey there, Lil' Lady. How'd you like to get a check up with the Love Doctor, PhD?" Honey looked past him to Giggles.

"Giggles-san, where am I and who is he?" She asked, scared.

"Disco, you are supposed to be a nurse, not a playboy! Stop scaring the patients!" Disco Bear turned and went to her. "I'm married, get away!"

"Well, we can work around that, Sweetheart."

_I need to start carrying weapons to protect myself…why didn't I move somewhere else…? Like Philadelphia? What's wrong with Philadelphia? _

"JUST GO TAKE HER TO HER ROOM!" Giggles finally screamed at him.

"Can I get a different nurse?"

"Let's go, Ba-by…" Honey wanted to start crying, she even went as far as to let her tears start forming. He asked her to lift up her shirt (so he could listen to her and the baby's heartbeat)…the smile didn't leave his face.

"Not happening…"

"What? How else am I gonna listen to your heartbeat?"

"I'll send you a tape…"

"Can I get a photo instead?"

"Can I get a barf bag?" The sweetness left her voice. It was a rare moment indeed. Disco Bear backed up and sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry...can you please just lift it up a little so I can listen to your heartbeat?"

"...Fine..." She did, watching him with narrowed eyes. He moved it to her stomach and felt the baby's heartbeat.

"You wanna hear?" He asked, plainly...if Sniffles fired him from this job, then his income would lower about fifteen percent. Honey leaned over and listened, smiling. "Do you know what it's gonna be?"

"I'm having a baby girl."

"Congratulations! Did you decide on a name?"

"Maybe Berry...I kinda like Berry...I'm not sure though."

"Well, Dr. Sniffles will be with you in a second..." Disco Bear looked up at Honey and saw how light brown her eyes were. It was like staring into two big bowls of sparkling brown sugar. His heart sped up...what was this feeling? He didn't feel it when he was flirting with other girls. What's with her?

"Thank you, ummmm..."

"Disco Bear, but you can call me Disco."

"Disco-san, honto ni arrigoto gozaimasu." He blushed, not knowing what she said, but it sounded sweet when Honey said it. He left her alone and when he got far away enough, leaned against the wall. His cheeks were red.

* * *

"Hello?" Honey looked at the anteater that had entered. He was blue with glasses on and was wearing a white doctor's jacket.

"Konnichi wa." She said, smiling.

"I'm Dr. Sniffles, I take it your Honey?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, we're going to check on your baby's progress and try to guess a date. This is your ninth month, right?"

"It is."

"Kinda late to be doing this, isn't it?"

"Well...I moved around a lot." They walked down the hallway and Sniffles had her lay down on a table. He rubbed some sort of gel on her stomach and moved a silver plate around on it. It was connected to a big computer stand and he turned it to face her. She saw her baby's image. "Wow, she's beautiful."

"And I believe you should be going into labor early next month, maybe near the beginning."

"That soon? Oh, and I haven't even gotten the crib ready yet...I'm sure Shifty-san will help me." Sniffles looked at her.

"You, uh, trust Shifty?"

"Yes...everyone deserves another chance, Sniffles-sama. It's only fair."

"If only we all could look at it that way, but not everyone deserves one."

"But everyone should, it's when they betray you shamelessly again...then you can question..." What she said made sense. Who was this girl? And what had she gone through?

* * *

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Honey looked behind her to see Disco Bear. She smiled.

"My appointment is over and I must get home. I have to get to work." Disco was shocked.

"At nine months pregnant? Who the heck is your boss, I oughta-"

"I'm self-employed...I run a bakery shop called Ichigo-sakuranbo Kyandi. It's not too far from here."

"You need to rest, Honey, what happens when the baby comes?"

"I don't know...I just got out of a hard relationship, so I have no help...but I'll find out a way.." Disco looked shocked. "Good bye, Disco-san. See you later, Giggles-san."

"Bye, Honey, I'll see you! She's so sweet, isn't she?"

"Yeah..." Now Disco knew he had to have her.

* * *

Splendont-O.O YOU DARE MAKE DISCO LIKE MY HONEY!

Well, I felt pity for Disco Bear.

Disco-She shall be mine!

Honey-What's going on? (clueless, notices Splendont) GET AWAY FROM ME! (runs away)

Splendont-HONEY! WAIT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (runs after)

Disco-I'LL SAVE YOU, HONEY! (runs after)

How's he gonna save her from a super powered, aggressive squirrel?

Splendid-It's best if we don't question it...


	7. Hot Stuff

Splendont-(glaring at me)

What?

Splendont-More Disco Bear?

You're just sour because Disco happens to like Honey.

Splendont-I shall crush any opponents in my way!

Disco Bear-She left you for a reason. (gets punched through the wall)

Danggit, Splendont! Where is Splendid? He could probably control you.

Splendont-Only Honey can control me! And I _SHALL_ have her!

Oh my lord...

* * *

Hot Stuff

"Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm!" Honey sang as she cleaned the floors of her shop. The radio blasted the song along with her.

"Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne!

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love" The door chimed and Honey stopped. "Ichigo-sakuranbo kyandi irasshai!" She turned around and saw Disco Bear standing there. "Oh, Disco Bear-san, hello. Please have a seat and I shall be with you shortly."

"T-thanks Honey…" He had a bushel of honey yellow Honshu (Japanese roses). He went up to the bar and sat down, fidgeting. She went up to the bar and smiled at him.

"Now, what can I get you? Can I suggest some colorful square cakes?"

"Um…actually…I came to ask you something…" Honey tilted her head and one of her ears perked up.

"Eh? Nan desu ka?"

Shifty was washing dishes when he heard only the music playing. Why didn't he hear Honey's sweet voice singing out one of Kelly Clarkson's most awesome songs? He had loved listening to her sing in the morning. Every night, he'd tell himself that soon he would ask her out. Then maybe he'd be like his brother, and get married.

Shifty looked out the doorway to see Honey talking with Disco Bear. And he was blushing? What was that perv doing with Honey? He wasn't even good enough to be in Honey's breathing range. "Ummm…well, you see there's…a…new dance club…and I know your pregnant and all…but…I was wondering…if you're…feeling well enough…maybe…" He was stumbling over his words.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you'd like to go…with…ummm…well…" Shifty's eyes widened. He was asking her out? Maybe Honey would be like the other girls, too good to give him a chance. She was nice and all, but even she must know she could do better then that disco freak!

"Wow, disco Bear-san, my due date is so near…well…maybe…since on Sunday, that's when the shop closes early…" No way! "Alright, I'll go with you. I may not be able to dance a lot, or drink, but I'd like to hang out with you…" Shifty felt his soul leave his body. He could have started crying right then and there.

_Hold on, Shifty! This is just one date! I can still get a date with her! Disco Bear can't go on this date without messing up…_

Disco Bear on the other hand couldn't help, but want to pump up his fist and cheer. Finally, he got a date with a hot girl! No, a beautiful girl! And he was going to do this right! He wasn't going to mess up on this one! "D-Disco Bear-san?" He jumped back to reality. He had been dancing for five full minutes. Honey looked a little worried.

"U-uuuummm…I-I-I'll pick you up an hour after the shop closes, okay?" He walked backwards and walked into the door. Honey covered her mouth with her eyes wide open. Disco Bear got up, holding his head. "I'm okay! I'm okay! I, uh, I kinda…um…ran into the…door…" He left quickly.

"I hope he's okay…" She whispered before she sat down and picked up a magazine. Shifty hoped he had damaged his brain. He went up to the bar and sat next to her, glowering at nothing. She noticed his look and tilted her head. "How about I make us some Colorful Cakes? I'll add in those shavings you like so much."

"…Alright…I'll get the dishes." She smiled as he went back.

* * *

Honey put on a cute black dress that was strapless and ended up to her thighs. This would be the first club she went to ever. She was a little nervous about staying out late. Maybe she could ask Disco Bear about leaving early without sounding like a dork. "So, you're really going?" Shifty asked as she did her hair. Often, Shifty came up to her apartment and watched Tv or kept her company. She always made sure he left before she did, though, but lately he's been pretty trustworthy.

"It would be fun. This is the first club I've ever been to."

"Really?"

"I used to not get out much. Does my hair look okay?" She had taken out the bow and just put her hair up in a pony tail. There was also a black headband going across it. Shifty melted in the sight of her.

"...You look perfect..." Honey smiled at him before putting on her black flats.

"I should be back later on, be sure to lock up when you leave, okay?"

"Alright." She left to go downstairs. Disco Bear had been at the shop since it opened (of course, helping out too) and was all dressed up since then as well.

"You're going out with Disco Bear? You must have set you're priorities too low..." Bonni and Shanni told her when they found out.

"No respectable girl goes out with him ever." Giggles had said.

"He's...well...let's say he doesn't have much couth...even Evil Flippy is more of a bachelor then he is." Flaky told her. Honey shook her head. No one could be as bad as her ex-boyfriend and she was willing to give anyone a chance...maybe she'd even get a father for her baby.

"Ready?" He jumped up.

"I am..." He led her to a no. 5 BMW with silver spinners. Honey's mouth dropped as far as physically possible.

"I get good income. Let's go." He opened the door for her and once she was comfortable, he went to his side. Disco music blasted through the speakers and spooked Honey, causing her to shriek. "WHOOPS! I'm so sorry, I...uhhh..." He turned it down considerably and blushed when she giggled.

"I don't mind. It's nice that you like disco, not many people do anymore." Disco blushed harder and smiled as he drove. She...actually didn't mind his type of music. The club was called DanceFloor 2.0 and there were lights shining through the huge windows.

"Well, this is it. I hear the music is really good...even though they hardly ever play disco...but only on Mondays." Honey smiled and walked with him. "Just tell me if you get too tired and I'll take you straight home."

"You're sweet, thank you." Disco's heart stopped when she said that. He could have sung right then and there, well...there was a kareoke machine for if anyone wanted to sing.

"Hey, Disco Bear!" They turned to see Tammy (**remember TTP? Yeah, the one bear who bullied Shanni**) run up to him and stop when she saw Hoeny. "Who's the whale?"

_Whale?_ Honey thought, a bit shocked.

"Tammy! She's not a whale and she has a name! Her name's Honey."

"Why? Because all the guys-"

"Will you get out of here?" Tammy jolted and looked at him.

"I thought maybe you would like to dance."

"I'm on a date..." Tammy looked a little shocked. "Your reaction is insulting, sweetheart."

"But look at her! She's about to pop!"

"Watch it." Honey's voice was deadly. It must have been a mood swing. Tammy glared at her before turning on her heel and leaving. "It seems not all the girls look at you in disgust, Dico Bear-san." She smiled at him. "I'm glad, I was worried."

"Well, she's not the girl I want...of course, she's the only one to look at me twice and she's done that to a lot of guys."

"Hemmmm..." He brought her to a table in the quieter part of the club.

"I'll go get us some food, okay?"

"Alright, just...a salad would be nice." He nodded and left quickly to get it. Honey looked over to the kareoke machine and wondered if they had a cartain song she could sing.

* * *

"So, you got a date, Disco?" Lumpy asked. Disco Bear was a little afraid of what he was making.

"What? Didn't think I could, bro?"

"Is he pretty?"

"...Honey is a girl, Lumpy."

"Ain't Honey a boy name?"

"...No...it's a girl name...she's the new cat in town..."

"I thought bears ate Honey...YOU'RE GONNA EAT A CAT?" Disco quickly took Honey's salad (which, surprisingly, was edible) and the extra large hamburger with fries and a shake. He also got Honey a tall iced tea. He came back to see Honey looking at the dance floor.

"Hey, you wanna eat first or dance?" Honey smiled at him.

"I can't dance very well with this stomach...don't let me stop you if you want to dance."

"I'd like to dance with you...if you like, we can go on a slower song." Honey smiled again, putting some of her salad in her mouth. "So, how long have you been cooking?"

"For as long as I can remember, I adore cooking."

"You're really good at it...have you ever considered catering?"

"No, there's a limit to how much I can work nowadays. And I wouldn't want to have a million other cooks making my dishes, I want to be sure that everything is perfect, and the only way is for me to make it myself." She said. She picked up a pea and narrowed her eyes at it. "This pea has been undercooked by fifteen seconds and point two micro-seconds. Lumpy should really pay more attention..." Honey mumbled. Disco Bear looked a little confused when people started applauding.

"Kareoke! Kareoke!" They cheered. A big purple mole came up and waved his hand in the air before getting ahold of the mic.

"That's The Mole...he's...well...blind."

"Ahh, I see."

"Welcome, folks, we're gonna start kareoke in just a bit, so why don't you just sit tight? Anyone who wants to sing, just come up to Annie, here, and sign your name." He pointed to an orange mole, who had thick coke bottle glasses, then he got off the stage...well...fell off the stage...

* * *

"Back again? I've already given you five helpings of fries, six helpings of shakes, two hamburgers, three cheeseburgers, and an anti-acid tablet." Tammy groaned, not happy to see him after seeing how he was here with Honey.

"Well, I'm getting her another iced tea. She hasn't eaten much since we've been here..." Then a thought popped into his head. "Aw man, what if it's because she can't eat anything! I should have researched what pregnant girls can and can't eat..."

"No, maybe she's not hungry." Tammy growled, not liking this conversation at all.

"How could she not be? The food is great, even though Lumpy made it, and-"

"We have a surprise singer! Now, be easy on her, she's got one in the oven! Give it up for Honey!" The crowd started to clap, wondering how good she would sound. Disco Bear spun around.

"W-what is she doing?" Honey got on stage and took the mic, whispering something to the Mole. He made a few hand gestures and nodded. Disco music began playing and Honey began singing.

"Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff!" Disco and Tammy's mouths fell open in shock. When did Honey get so good at singing? Where did she even hear this song?

"Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home  
Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love" Disco Bear got on the floor and started dancing. Soon, everyone was dancing with him. Some girls even winked at him. And Honey was swinging her hips and making enough movements for all the guys to start blushing (even though she was pregnant).

"Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot

How's that hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
lookin' for hot stuff  
gotta have some hot stuff!"

"Dang, this girl is good!" A squirrel said while he stared at Honey.

"Maybe she's...TOO good..." Tammy muttered. She needed to make a call.

"Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason  
won't spend another night on my own  
I dialed about hundred numbers baby  
I'm bound to find somebody home

Gotta have some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need your love baby  
don't need your love tonight

Hot stuff  
baby this evening  
I need hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, yes now hot stuff baby  
I need your hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby  
got to I need your love tonight!" The crowd cheered as she bowed before getting off the stage.

* * *

"Hey, Honey, you blew it, girl!"

"Thank you." She waved at a couple of girls who were just leaving the club. After her performance, most people decided to sing disco songs. She also found out that they had taped her the whole way through the song. Honey hoped they didn't put it on youtube or something. Disco Bear came bouncing up, laughing.

"Man, I didn't know you knew that song! That was amazing!"

"Thanks, Disco Bear-san. D-do you think we can get home now? I'm pretty well spent."

"Anything you want, Honey! You could ask for diamonds and I'd get you them." Honey laughed from his comment as he led her out of the club. Like she would go out of her comfort zone to ask for diamonds.

* * *

And finally, I can end the chapter.

Disco-Wow, I love this girl! I wanna marry this girl!

Shifty-Like she'd really marry you, I think she gave you a pity date!

(Shifty and Disco start fighting)

Splendont-I know my girl is too high class to date either of you low lives.

Shifty-Oh, and you worked out so well.

Splendont-Like my sweet Honey would date a thief-

Shifty-Chicks dig thieves!

Splendont-And a pervert kid!

Disco-I am not perverted kid. (shoots him with a water gun.)

Splendont-ACK! (shoots him with a water gun and then Shifty)

Shifty-(retaliates and shoots him with a water gun)

I know how to end this. (puts a water gun to my head)


	8. The Baby's Coming Vivi

Vicious-For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

Viper, Vindictive, and Vicious-I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

Vindictive-If I see my reflectiona bout my intentions  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

Viper, Vindictive, and Vicious-I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me (x4)  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

Viper, Vindictive, and Vicious-I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

* * *

The Baby's coming!

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I hate this girl! She took all the spotlight from me! All the guys who were crowding me were crowding her, even with that big belly of hers!" Tammy snarled into the phone. Late that night, she drove all the way to the nearest town in the east and was using a diner's phone booth. She had decided to call her cousin, who was famous for doing dirty deeds. Honey would now be a thing of the past.

"What's the witch's name again?"

"Her name is Honey." Unknown to her, Splendont was sitting in a booth across the room. His ear flicked towards her and he looked over. "Yes, she's a honey-brown cat, wears a stupid bow in her hair, is good at cooking, and her name is Honey!" Yep, that was his girl. Now, all he needed was to get that ditz to tell him where she was. "Fine, I'll see you later." She hung up the phone and stepped out to her booth. When her bill came, she cussed. Tammy had forgotten her wallet. The waitress looked at her with a raised eyebrow when someone handed her thirteen dollars and seven cents.

"Here, keep the change." They both looked up at Splendont and he gave them his most charming smile. "I wouldn't want this beautiful lady to be washing dishes here."

"Oh…um…I'll bring the receipt, then…" The waitress giggled at the wink he gave her before leaving.

"Uhh…thanks…"

"Not a problem at all…what's a pretty girl like you doing in this dead end town?" Splendont asked.

"I…needed to use their phone…" Tammy began to flirt, crossing her legs. Her shirt sleeve fell off her shoulder and Splendont smirked. This would be easy.

"I love my cousin, guys, I really do!" A grey bear said to his team. He smiled deviously at how many trophies in bounty hunting he had gotten. And now, he was going to get a big prize for this 'Honey' girl. Unknown to his cousin, the Tiger Army had put out a price on Honey's head for fifteen billion dollars alive and recently it went as 'alive or dead' as long as her fetus was alive.

"Hey, Boss, why do you even do these hits for free when it comes to your cousin? We should really get her to pay up for calling us." The bear glared at the platypus who said it and reached into his pocket, getting his rifle. "I-I-I mean, family is much more important then money! I applaud you for overlooking wages!" He stuttered, shrinking into his seat. No one came to his rescue.

"Nice save, now we're going to Happy Tree Town…"

"What kind of a name is that?"

"Ask the fruit cake who named it! Anyway, we're going there and catching that girl. Apparently, the Tiger Army wants her back dead or alive, but there's a catch. She's pregnant. The Tiger Army wants the baby to be alright, so if we kill her, do not shoot her through the stomach or poison her. And if she dies, be sure to remove the fetus as quickly as possible. Now clean this mess up! All you guys ever do is mess up my house!"

Back in Happy Tree Town, Honey was experiencing some stress. Apparently, a few high schools were taking a road trip through the country and low and behold, a few stopped at her shop for lunch. Honey and Shifty rushed around, delivering orders…and Shifty rarely delivered orders.

"My grilled eggplant isn't crispy like I want it!"

"Can I have some ketchup?"

"Where's that green leaf tea?"

"Can't you wait? Don't you see she's pregnant?" Shifty shouted in agitation.

"More sauce!"

"Another cheese cake please!" Honey finally broke for the door and took a breather outside.

"Teenagers, huh?" Vivi came walking up. Honey nodded. "Crap…want help?"

"That'd be nice…hopefully, I don't give birth at the end of the day because of this…" Vivi laughed and went inside. She went into the kitchen and Shifty gave her the newest orders.

"Do you even have ketchup?" A jock asked Honey as she refilled his cup.

"…No, this is an oriental restaurant, we've got…soy sauce, though."

"No ketchup, what kind of a place is this!"

"Oriental…"

"Ugh…Harry, not every dish needs ketchup, you're so low class. I'll take…what's Goya chanpuru?"

"It's basically a stir-fry with bitter melon in it. It's a refreshing summer dish." The girl looked a little skeptical, but she ordered it. Honey rushed to the kitchen. "One small order of Goya chanpuru!"

"Chanpuru, wow, I haven't made that in a while."

"Do you want me to make it?"

"You should, and then you can rest for a bit."

"You're pregnant too!" Honey said, switching places with her. She took the chef's hat and the apron while Vivi took her waitress apron. Then Vivi rushed out to take more orders. As soon as the delivery window closed and she had passed out the Goya Chanpuru, her mind began to wander. Was Splendont thinking of her? Did he even miss her? Was he wondering why she left? Did he already have another live-in girlfriend? The last thought made her want to cry. How could she actually survive living like this? Honey shook her head. Splendont didn't matter and she didn't matter. Honey rubbed her stomach. _You're the only one who matters, sweetie…you're safety and happiness is the only thing I care about. _

"Honey! Honey!" Honey's thoughts snapped out of it and she saw Vivi and Shifty looking at her. "Those monsters are leaving now."

"I have the money in the register. You made a total of…$190.89 today…wow, that's amazing for such a small shop!"

"I say we eat out to celebrate!" Honey looked at Shifty. "We'll go on my paycheck!"

"Shifty…pay for something? The world is ending!" Vivi screamed in mock fear. Shifty laughed and gave her a pat on the back.

"Guys, I really shouldn't…I mean…" Shifty gave her puppy eyes (it was actually pretty funny). Honey began chuckling and nodded. "Alright, alright…I'll go change out of my work clothes."

"I'll call Splendid. We'll make it a double date." Shifty nodded and ran to the back room to get ready. Honey rushed up to her apartment and took off her apron before putting on a sundress and some sandals. She left the ribbon in her hair. Then she went downstairs to meet with Shifty. Shifty smiled and took her hand.

"I just called Vivi. We're going to a new restaurant called Le Heureux Restaurant." Honey's ears perked up.

"What kind of a name is that?"

"I asked Vivi and she said it means The Happy Restaurant…weird…"

Shifty said. They fidgeted uncomfortably. "So…I forgot to ask…how was…your date?"

"Oh? It was fun…" She said. "I sang 'Hot Stuff' for Disco Bear-san and he liked it. We had…ummm…an explosion?" Shifty looked at her and chuckled.

"A blast, you mean."

"Oh," Honey laughed. They waited for a second before Shifty spoke up.

"You know…when I said we should go out to celebrate…I meant…me and you can…you know…this might be…our first…date…if that's okay?" He was very nervous. Honey could smell his fear, actually. She smiled. Two dates in a few days, who would have thought.

"Alright, then…this will be our first date." Shifty was happy she had agreed to it. Honey was smiling because he was so happy…but why did she feel sad? Why did she feel…unsatisfied…

_Splendont used to sweep me off my feet and tell me that he was taking me out…he'd say to get myself really pretty…_She thought sadly. Maybe she missed him more then she thought. Honey did love him after all. _Stop it, Honey! You don't need him…your baby is much more important then you and Splendont…Remember that he would have made you have an abortion…_

"Honey? Honey?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Shifty. "The car is here."

"Oh! Let's go then!" Honey said, scurrying out the door. She got in the back with Shifty while Vivi sat in front with Splendid driving. Vivi was dressed in a black maternity cocktail dress with Splendid wearing men dress pants and a white shirt with a tie. Shifty wore a suit that he probably conned from some sucker. "You guys look nice…all I had was a this simple Japanese dress."

"Please, Honey, you look adorable." Vivi said, as they pulled into the parking lot. "We're here, so Shifty, you'll pay for Honey and Splendid will pay for me."

"Yes, because you're my wife, we know." Splendid said, stopping her before she said 'because he's my cutie hubbie!'

"Alright, my cutie hubbie!" He groaned as they laughed, walking towards the restaurant. Sniffles was on seating arrangement and he smiled when he saw them.

"Welcome to Le Heureux Restaurant, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Splendid, four." Sniffles nodded and led them to a table near the back. Shifty pulled out Honey's chair and she smiled, sitting down. He lightly pushed her back in, being careful not to hit her stomach. She smiled, lightly putting a napkin in her lap like Vivi. Petunia came up, smiling.

"Hey, guys, have you decided on drinks?"

"Ummm…do you have tea?"

"Yes, we have earl grey, chamomile, lemon mist, and green tea."

"I'll take green tea." Honey said, smiling. Shifty ordered a beer on tap (earning a raised eyebrow from Splendid, Vivi, and Petunia). Splendid took some white wine. Vivi took sparkling water.

"So, Honey, has anyone caught your eye?" Vivi asked, smirking. Honey blushed and looked around. Splendid and Shifty were looking at her as well.

"N-no, not really…any…" Honey admitted, sinking a little into her chair. "I mean, it's a little early to consider it, I'm still trying to settle in and then I'll get the baby situated when she's born and then…well…maybe I'll look around…"

"Seems reasonable…what if someone catches you before then?"

"Well, then I'll take the chance." Honey said, laughing a little. Shifty smiled widely. Then he has a chance.

_Then again…so does Disco Bear…I gotta figure out a way to win her over. _Shifty thought until he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up. Petunia was back, ready to take orders and looking at him with a confused face. Honey mirrored it along with Vivi and Splendid. "Umm…well…I'll take what Honey is having."

"So two oriental salads," Shifty could have slapped himself…he's hates salads. Vivi had Herbed a la Franchaise with chicken broth instead of dried white wine (**I'm reaching my inner gourmet chef :D**). And Splendid had a Steak Dijon with snow peas on the side. "Alright then, two oriental salads, one Herbed a la Franchaise with chicken broth, and one Steak Dijon with a snow pea side." Petunia recited perfectly, stumbing over the word 'Franchaise' and smiled. "Will there be anything else?"

"I'm sure we'll be so full, we'll hibranate when we are done." Shifty commented, earning a giggle from Honey. Petunia nodded and left to get food.

"Omph!" Vivi held her stomach in surprise. Splendid looked at her, worried.

"Are you okay, Vi? Maybe we shouldn't have come out, you're due this week."

"What?" Shifty exclaimed.

"Nani? And you were helping me at the shop!" Honey gasped. Vivi shook her hand, signalling them to stop.

"I'm...I'm fine...He's not coming yet."

"Still, you never know. He might be early." Splendid said softly, now getting extremely worried. Vivi looked very tired and he wanted to take her home and leave Honey and Shifty to themselves so they could enjoy the evening. He was sure the restuarant wouldn't mind packing up their food.

"I'm okay, honestly. Just a little kick is all." The rest of the night, while they were eating and talking, the three kept stealing glances at Vivi. She did look big enough to pop anyway.

* * *

"Ooooh..." Vivi moaned when dessert came. She had this horrible pain in her lower abdomen, like something was about to rip her apart. "Excuse me..." She staggered up and went to the restroom. The walk seemed longer then it actually was. She gripped the knob to the door forcefully and shoved it open, hurrying to one of the stalls. She sat there for an hour, groaning and whimpering.

Someone finally came in. "Vivi-san, dijobu desu ka?" (Vivi, are you okay?) Honey asked in a worried tone.

"...Dijobu desu..." (I'm fine)

"You aren't sick, are you? I thought maybe the cleanliness of this place was a bit off..."

"No, no, it's not that...I just..." She felt something inside her snap and looked down. Vivi gasped. "Honey-san!"

"N-nandesti?"

"My water broke!"

* * *

I cannot believe you just violated my disclaimer by singing a Miley Cyrus song!

Vicious-The song kinda described me!

Viper-She forced us to sing the chorus.

Vindictive-Vici's a Miley Lover! (screams it loudly)

Vicious-(Glares and chucks an ax at her)

(sighs sadly) My disclaimer shall forever be shamed...Vivi's water broke! (squeal)


	9. Welcome Maximum

(lunchtime!)

Mmmmm...sashimi (raw fish, it's also Japanese)! Omlette...and strong ginger tea to cleanse the palette. I love lunch.

Bonni-(she has a Makunouchi box, which is usually served in classical theatres) Mou~ I forgot my pickled ginger again, why am I such a bonehead.

Honey-(she has a hangetsu bento box, which also looks very elegant and is half moon shaped) Ahh, I brought some extra.

Shanni-(Hello Kitty bento box) Yatta! Mine has takoyaki, arrigoto, Bonni-neechan.

Flippy-Do I ever see one of you eat a good ol' American burger around here?

I've had so many burgers in my life time, it isn't even funny.

Shanni-Chotto, Flippy-neekun, try this, you'll like it. (sticks a piece of fish in his mouth) It's salmon.

Flippy-...It's delicious! Where can I get some?

Oh, well...(and this is how Flippy got hooked on sushi)

* * *

Welcome Maximum

Honey used her tail. She expertly maneuvered it under the stall door and opened it, revealing Vivi. Vivi was clutching the toilet paper holder and clutching her stomach. "Let's go get the guys." Honey said, putting one of Vivi's arms around her shoulder. They hurried back to the table. Splendid and Shifty were already looking at the bill.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." They looked up at her. "My water broke. The baby's coming." Splendid's face paled. It was like an hour went by when it was actually a minute until he exploded.

"Y-YOUR WATER BROKE! QUICK, TO THE CAR!" Lumpy rushed over.

"What about the bill!" Petunia rushed over.

"Lumpy, forget the bill! Vivi's having a baby!"

"Vivi can have kids? But he's a boy!" Lumpy said, pointing at Shifty. They all looked at him.

"Lumpy, sparkly thing!" Honey pointed to the fork and while Lumpy was preoccupied, it was Splendid's turn to be a spaz.

"Okay! Okay! Quick, get in the car!" They were all outside and Splendid put someone in the car and drove off.

"Err…Splendid…" He looked next to him at Shifty.

"CRAP!" Back at the restaurant, Vivi and Honey stood there alone with their ears flat against their head and a couple sweat drops.

"Do you think he realized that Shifty-san isn't the one having a baby?"

"I'm sure he'll realize soon…" Their car drove right back and Splendid kicked Shifty out and grabbed Honey before driving off.

"Splendid-san, my baby isn't due yet."

"AGAIN!" Now Vivi and Shifty just stood there.

"Wow, who knew driving down to the hospital would be so hard?"

"The baby will be seven by the time I get there." Finally, the car came back and Honey got in the backseat while Splendid stepped out and opened the door.

"Okay, everyone in…" They all got in. "Except you, Lumpy!"

"Awww…"

Splendid hurriedly parked in the parking lot of the hospital and helped Vivi out. She was beginning to get slower. "Mou~ do I have to walk? Can't you carry me?" Vivi whined painfully.

"No, Vivi, the doctors say you have to get the baby in position and the best way to do that is by walking." Splendid said softly, hurrying her into the hospital's reception desk. Giggles looked up.

"Oh, hey guys, what's go~" She stopped short when she saw Vivi panting. "Oh, oh! Keep her walking; I'll call the doctor in!" Giggles said, quickly typing the keypad for the doctor. "Good news, Toothy, Vivi is ready for her baby to be born! She's going into labor right now." Vivi had Splendid help her walk back and forth, leaning on him mostly for support.

"Oooh…oooh…this hurts!" She snarled, gripping his shoulder fiercely. "And it's your fault!"

"Alright! Alright, it's my fault!" Splendid said, feeling the pointy sharpness of her claws. "Now, just breathe and it will be over soon."

"Yeah right, like~"

"Vivi?" Toothy came in with a wheelchair. Vivi looked over at him.

"NANI!" She roared.

"We're ready for you."

"Oh good, I was about to tell him we would have to come back tomorrow!" She snarled, sitting in the wheelchair. Splendid held onto her hand while they wheeled her away. Honey and Shifty stayed behind, watching.

"Such an interesting date…"

"I'm just glad we ate…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vivi screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to finally give birth. Because this story is rated T, the authoress shall not defile her typing by putting it to further detail (**sorry, you sick freaks**).

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Splendid also screamed for Vivi was using her crushing robotic strength to squeeze his hand.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SCREAM? WHO THE ONE GIVING BIRTH HERE, YOU~" Vivi's eyes turned white and her hair drained of color as she converted over to Viper and cussed him out. Then her hair color returned, but her eyes turned black. "THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT, YOU~" And then she announced that Splendid's parents were never married. Vivi's hair and eyes suddenly turned red. "I HATE YOU, YOU~" Then she told everyone that his mother was a dog! Splendid gulped as he watched his wife go through her three sides, then her normal self, and then her three sides again.

"Just imagine what she'll be like when she sees that it has your face." Toothy told him, while doing nothing! He was waiting for the baby's head to crown (**LORD, DON'T PICTURE IT!**) and then he would…help it along.

"WHAT IS THAT BUCK TOOTHED~" Then she called Toothy a very bad name that involved his mom, "DOING? JUST SITTING THERE ON HIS~" Donkey "LIKE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF~" Feces.

"Don't worry, I see it coming!"

"AFTER TEN~" using the restroom, "HOURS!" Vivi shouted. Finally, the most horrific pain she ever endured surged through her spinal cord and through her nerves and she let out a piercing scream that echoed through the hospital. She fell back on the pillow and shivered, feeling it all slip away as a baby's scream sounded through the room. Vivi was too tired to even put her head up. Giggles came rushing up and wiped the baby boy off before wrapping him up and handing him gently to Vivi. "Oooh, look at him…" Vivi said, cradling her baby, though she was hopelessly tired. The baby kept crying and whimpering until it was cuddled nicely against Vivi's chest, now it was even warmer and he opened his purple eyes for the first time. He was a gorgeous white squirrel with Vivi's eyes and her pink nose. He stared up at Vivi while she looked down tired, and happily, at him. Then he began to coo at her and his puffy little tail swished back and forth. "Aw, Splendi-kun, he's happy to see me."

"After spending ten months in your womb, I'm sure he's happy to see your face." Vivi glared at him and then went back to snuggling next to her baby. "So, we're going to name him Maximum, right?"

"Yup, it's just like him. He's Maximum…" Giggles stepped forward.

"Um…would you like to feed him before we put him in the room with the other babies?" Vivi nodded and began to breastfeed him.

"It's a boy! He's here and Toothy says he's one hundred percent healthy!" Splendid said when he rushed out to tell Honey and Shifty.

"Oh, congratulations!" Honey said, clapping.

"Splendid, your boys can swim!" They both gave Shifty a look. "What? I'm joking…" Shifty said in defiance.

"Can we see him?"

"Yeah, Vivi just got done feeding him!" Splendid led them to the baby room where they were putting Maximum in his temporary cradle. Giggles looked up and saw the two there, looking for the baby and gently pushed the cradle in front of her like a shopping cart, making it park right in front of them. Maximum was already sleeping and Honey was going crazy because he was so cute. Shifty was smiling too, it was not everyday he saw life at its most innocent.

"Hey, I've got to get home now, but do tell Vivi I said 'congratulations'. If I don't get back soon, I'll be too tired to work tomorrow." Honey said.

"Okay, I'll tell Vivi I'm taking you two back home and I'll be back soon." Splendid said walking back to the hospital room. Shifty and Honey smiled at each other and went down the hall, talking about how tired they were from such an eventful day.

* * *

Vivi-(we're visiting her and we brought chocolate cornets) Choto, Honey-san, where do you bite into your chocolate cornet?

Honey-Eto...I usually bite the head.

Bonni-What do you think the head is?

It's the bigger part right? (looking at my cornet)

Shanni-Ehh...Is that why the chocolate cream falls into my lap when I bite the tip?

Honey-You could lick it off, Shanni-chan.

Splendid-(bites into his cornet) Mmmm..it's good...

Honey made them.

Shifty-You should serve these at the shop.

Honey-I'm thinking of it...

(Chocolate cornets are basically a Japanese pastry that shaped like an ice cream cone, but is filled with chocolate custard. The bigger part is open, so you can see the chocolate inside. Really, there's a big debate on where to bite off first, the small tip or the bottom part, but I think it's just a matter of taste. For example:

Bonni and Honey are pretty ladylike and don't like to stuff their mouths-they prefer eating the tip

Shanni and Vivi love to get big blasts of chocolate-they love eating the bottom half

I'm currently looking for recipes for this treat...I want one so badly!)


	10. Shanni's party

Honey-(humming while decorating a chocolate cake)

Splendont-(peeks into the kitchen and sees her, just her head though) _There she is, Splendont, now all you have to do is make yourself presentable and talk to her. Convince her to come home. _(starts to groom fur like a normal squirrel.)

Honey, can you come here please?

Honey-Hai, nan desu ka? (runs out of the room while cake is on the counter).

Splendont-(looks back in) Wasn't she just there?

* * *

Shanni's party

"Mew-honto! Honto!" Shanni cooed, making funny faces at Maximum. He just sat there, staring at her for a second before breaking into a fit of giggles. "Kawaii! My little nephew is so cute!" Honey and Vivi watched from across the table as Honey served Vivi some Omurice (**mmmm…its Japanese cooked rice that's got an omelet set on top…I hate typing this story on an empty stomach!**)

"Shanni-chan will make an excellent aunt; she's obviously planning on spoiling him." Honey said, pouring Vivi some tea.

"Well, Splendid won't allow that. He has declared that his son will be a Good Samaritan. I heartily agree."

"Choto, choto, Honey-san! I heard your sales are up this week. Do you mind doing me a favor?" Shanni asked, looking up from Maximum…or trying to, as he was holding onto her hair with a vengeance.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Will you cater for my party?"

"Eh?" Honey asked, shocked. "I don't cater, Shanni-chan."

"Well, think about it. Everyone holds parties around here, so if you open up to catering, your finances will double and this place already has a good reputation for nice service and excellent cooking, so you'll be hired in no time."

"But~"

"And it's a big event! I've been chosen to host a charity dinner for my school to raise up money. A lot of celebrities and such will be there and that will increase your shop's popularity by even more."

"Eto~"

"And I'll pay you~" Then Shanni whispered the amount in Honey's ear and her eyes widened. That's a lot of money. She could spruce up her shop, get better baby supplies…in fact, she could even put whatever she had left after that to her retirement fund. Honey was silent for awhile. Maybe catering wouldn't be bad.

"Where will I get all the extra help?" Shanni squealed and hugged her.

"Arrigoto, Honey-sama! I'll have all 115 of my personal chefs help you! It's gonna be awesome! Okay, come this Saturday to the Happy Tree Ball room and I'll get you started! Oh, happy day, happy day!" They heard something beep and Shanni looked at her watch. "NYA! I'M LATE FOR MY PRACTICE! I'll see you three later!" Shanni quickly scurried out the door, nearly missing Disco Bear's car. "Choto, Disco Bear!"

"Sorry, Shanni, you ran so fast out, I didn't see you comin'!" Disco Bear apologized, parking. He was driving a red convertible. He clicked on the alarm and went inside the shop.

"Oh, Disco Bear-san, Ichigo-sakuranbo kyandi irasshai. Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, I was wondering…if you have time later…maybe I could take you to lunch." Vivi watched Maximum try to grab onto Disco Bear's keys, while he was struggling to keep it away. "Cute kid, Vivi."

"Well, your keys are shiny, Disco. Deal with it."

"Actually, Disco Bear-san, I have a lot of work to do now. I have to plan dishes for Shanni's dinner party."

"You're catering? But you said…"

"Well...she made her an offer she…can't refuse." Vivi said, doing a perfect imitation of _the Godfather_. Disco Bear and Honey laughed.

"So, I'm going to be busy until after then…but maybe we could…ummm…hang up later?" Vivi chuckled.

"Hang out?"

"Ah, is that it?" Disco Bear sighed. Well, she did have a lot of work, being self employed.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you then, huh?"

"You're going?"

"Everyone is going, we all support the school…and most of you want to make it big with the celebrities this year." Vivi said, eying Disco Bear. She remembered how Mariah Canary (**Me and my stupid puns**) slapped him across the face for trying to pick her up. If Bonni hadn't apologized and told her that the guards would keep Disco Bear away, she wouldn't have performed.

"Hey, you guys made me sign a waver never to do that again unless a person flirts with me first! We're okay…" Disco snapped back. Honey shook her head. Vivi put down money on the table and got up. She had successfully dropped at least twenty pounds since giving birth to Maximum and was, once again, her petite slim self.

"_That is NOT fair, Vivi! I had to go through diet after diet before I dropped even five pounds!" Giggles whined when she saw her._

"_How do you do it?" Flaky asked, staring in amazement._

"_No fair, the world chooses you as its favorite!" All the women complained._

"_Sorry, high metabolism!" _

Honey looked at Vivi. She was back to her original figure, from what Honey saw in older pictures. _I hope I lose weight as fast as that. _Vivi smiled at her.

"I'll be seeing you; I have to go to Maxi's check up. They want to be completely sure that he's got no illnesses and such. We outta make a play date when yours comes, huh?"

"We should." Honey said, nodding. She waved the two goodbyes while they bickered about the party.

* * *

Splendont sat, bored while staring at the television in front of him. Tammy was laughing while talking on the phone. At least with Honey, she liked to do stuff with him and not act like some ditz with a credit card. "So, you going to that charity party next Friday? I hear there's gonna be celebrities and Bonni is auctioning off some of her older clothes. What, those clothes are worth millions of dollars. And supposedly, Vivi pulled strings and now this town is displaying some diamond, I wanna see it!" Splendont decided to listen in on it. "Yeah, my new boyfriend and I are so gonna go. We're gonna be the hottest couple there, that Honey skank is gonna be so shocked, she'll go into labor right then and there."

_Labor! _Did some other guy get to Honey? Was it his? Splendont's head filled with questions. He planned on ditching to look for Honey, but now he was certain that this girl would help him find her.

"So, Sweetie, wanna go shop for a tux? It's dress up." Splendont smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you find it for me, since you're so brilliant?" Tammy giggled and agreed. Splendont sat back down when she left. He turned the television up.

* * *

"Shanni-chan…" Honey said with her eyes wide. Her pulse sped up, her hands shook. She felt a warm feeling in her chest. She was so in love.

"Yes?"

"It's beautiful!" Honey stared at the huge kitchen in front of her. The kitchen in front of her was huge. It had silver ovens and stoves, beige ceramic counter tops, an island with pots, pans, metal spoons, and knives hanging from the hangers. It had a huge walk-in freezer and a humongous oven baker. It had white tiles and racks and sinks and storage…so much storage… (**Authoress is getting excited :D**). "I'm…home!" Honey hugged the fridge.

"…I'm glad your happy…d-did you choose the menu for the party?" Honey nodded and reached into her purse and pulled out a few menu sheets the length of a school desk planner.

"Okay, I was thinking that for the appetizers, I would do asparagus and bacon wraps, some Gyoza dumplings, friend wonton, and crispy tempura. I have many others too."

"I trust whatever you make." Shanni said. "Now about drinks, I was wondering if you could do that. Like tea, punch…"

"Consider it done." Honey pulled up a drink menu.

"Salads for the vegetarians?"

"Light, crisp, and crunchy!"

"How about those who are vegan?"

"I love working with persimmons and such." She said, pulling up another menu.

"Desserts."

"My specialty." Honey said, holding a dessert menu. "Did you get the chefs?"

"Yup! They've all agreed. Now, remember, most of your paycheck is coming out of these dishes, everyone pays for the food when they buy the ticket. So, we want it to be marvelous. I have no doubt you'll make it that way." Honey nodded, smiling. For the next few weeks, Shanni was popping into the kitchen while Honey worked the staff into a routine. One chef was about to pour in some flour when Honey stopped her and examined the measuring cup.

"You've got it overflowed by 3 grains…" She pinched it, hardly taking any and flicked it away. "Perfect, now put it in." Honey said. Everyone was preparing for the big charity dinner. Some people wondered if Shanni was smart hiring Honey. She was nine months due. Handy took care of the decorations with Toothy and Lumpy. Honey usually served them lunch. She made them yakibuta ramen with pork meat.

"Thanks, Honey, this looks delicious." Handy said when he saw it.

"You always make the best soup, I can't wait to taste it at the charity dinner." Toothy smiled at her while she giggled.

"Honey is in the soup! Don't worry, Honey, I'll get you out!" Lumpy declared, making a mess while he looked for Honey in his soup.

"Eto…Lumpy-san, I'm right here." He didn't listen to her.

"No use reasoning with him."

* * *

Honey-(doing aerobics for pregnant women now) Meh, this was more fun when Vivi-chan was doing it too...(whines while doing it)

Now, stretch far on out...let all that tension go...watch it, watch it! (afraid she might pop)

Splendont-_Okay, I found her._ (looks in the aerobics room, but only sees my back towards him.) _Now all I have to do is talk her into coming home._

Shifty-Hey, Honey! Honey, where are you? I need to ask you somethin'!

Honey-Coming! (leaves quickly when he walks in the other way)

Splendont-What? Where did she go?

You just can't win, huh?


	11. Ex boyfriend

Toothy-Evil, we're supposed to be on vacation!

Evil-I don't know about you, but I am having an awesome time here.

Toothy-You toppled a South American government, Evil.

Evil-The people have spoken. Vivia la resistance!

Toothy-You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan.

Evil-He was a traitor and a scoundrel.

Toothy-He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan...

Evil-(something foot shaped pops out of his stomach and back in) That was a foot. I must have eaten a whole person.

Toothy-That's the hotel bartender.

Evil-So that's why my mohetai is taking so long.

Toothy-It was horrorfying. Your mouth unhinged like a snake.

Evil-That sounds pretty awesome.

Toothy-I can't go anywhere with you!

Evil-That hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong.

Toothy-That's it, I wanna go home...

Evil-In that case, I should tell you that I filled our bags with orphan meat.

Toothy-What?

Evil-Well, I'm making a meat dragon and not just any meat will do.

Toothy-I'm not even shocked anymore.

Evil-That's no fun.

Toothy-This has become the norm for you.

Evil-Oh, I'll have to try harder next time.

Toothy-Please no...

Evil-I feel like I've been issued a challenge.

Toothy-No, Evil, no.

Evil-It's too late, the damage is done...you...

Toothy-You?

Evil-I've forgotten your name.

* * *

Ex-boyfriend!

The party was extravagant. Honey had almost all the main dishes ready. Her Red Snapper Escoveitch was beautifully decorated with red peppers and onions and splashed with vinegar, a wondrous presentation that she made perfect. Honey actually made design panels for the chef's to follow to show how they are supposed to look. "Honey, everyone is almost here, are you read-WOW!" Bonni shrieked once she saw how miraculous the food was. "Roasted Chicken with lemon stuffing…Shrimp Tempura with Japanese vegetables…Gingas Khan Combination…Yakisoba combination…Tendon…and dishes even I can't name!" Bonni gasped. "Honey, Shanni made the right choice hiring you. By the time people leave, they'll be stuffed to their ears!"

"Thank you; now let's serve the plates before the food gets cold." Honey said, rolling her chef coat sleeves down and smiled. "Come on, get those plates and form a single-file line, in alphabetical order!" Honey ordered as they made themselves orderly and picked up their plates.

The seats were packed with people chattering all over the tables. Waiters and waitresses stood far off, ready to serve champagne, wine, and sparkling water (for miners). Splendont was dressed in a black suit with a red bowtie and a red rose in his chest pocket. Tammy was wearing a velvet dress that ended at the top of her thighs and had ruffles at the bottom. She had black spaghetti straps that tied around the back of her neck and purple heels that were at least six inches high (**?**), and black fishnet stockings, and there were giant x-cross stitching going down to the middle of her dress. "I'm the best looking girl in town, huh, Sweetie?" Splendont nodded and looked around, when should Honey be here?

"Well hello there, Tammy…nice…hair…" Shanni came up wearing a white silk dress with a black sash and black scarf with black Mary Jane shoes (**ugh, hate those, but they match with her**). "It's nice you've come here to…support the school…I hope we don't have a repeat of last year with Tomcat Cruise, now will we?" Shanni gave her an evil eye and Tammy scoffed.

"Puh-leeze, I have a boyfriend now. This is Splendont." She said this as she had her hand on her chest.

"Well…you look kind of like Splendid-neekun…" Shanni changed her expression just for Splendont. Honey was looking for Shanni and found her, not noticing Splendont was right there. His eyes widened when he saw her stomach.

"Shanni-chan, I need you to taste the new sauce for the sushi…"

"Sure, in a second…have you met Splendont, I haven't seen him around." Honey's eyes widened and she stared straight at Splendont, who stared just at her. It felt like the air froze her skin and his. She slowly walked away and disappeared into the crowd. "Well…that was weird…she usually at least acknowledges you and goes into a small conversation…"

"Maybe Tammy's bad coordination with her dress and form scared her and her fetus." Bonni came in with a low v-neck evening dress with a cross back, it was red…Bonni looked smoking in red. She had Akira on her hip in a little baby black tux with a fake corsage of red roses. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

"Err…so she's pregnant, how many months?"

"She's due anytime now…" Splendont wondered who…who could she have met in that short of time…he felt his heart break into a million pieces. He would have never settled until he knew. He saw where the dishes were being served and discreetly snuck into the kitchen. Honey was the only one there.

"Calm down, Honey, you don't need to be anywhere near him…"

"Why, didn't you miss me?" Splendont asked, coming up behind her. The hurt was very eminent in both their eyes. "…So…uhhh…" She looked at him. "Congratulations…" He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"…Why are you here?" Honey asked. She didn't want to thank him.

"I was looking for you." He took hold of her and held her. "Is this where you've been? I've been looking for you all over."

"Well, you shouldn't have wasted your time." She growled, wriggling out of his grasp. "Now, why are you here?"

"I came to take you home. Who knows what could happen out here?"

"Besides meeting my doom almost everyday and coming back?" He looked at her. "Yeah, I've lived her for about seven months now; I think I would know…" Splendont looked at her stomach.

"Who's the father?" He asked quietly. The question was burning him inside. Honey's cold expression melted when she glanced down at her bulging stomach. Her baby was in there…their baby was in her…and Splendont didn't even know…he couldn't add the numbers up. She left him nine months ago; it's almost her tenth month. He found her and she was full to bursting, is it that hard to figure out? "Who is the father?" He repeated when she didn't answer. "How long have you known him? When did you meet him? Did he take you here? And is he actually that better then me?" Splendont asked, holding her.

"You're the father, you dolt!" Honey shouted at him. "You didn't get it? I left nine months ago because you wouldn't have wanted her!"

"It's…a girl…" Splendont's eyes widened.

"You told your friend that if I was pregnant, you would ask me to go through an abortion…I thought that if I was pregnant, you would stop cheating on me! I thought you would come home…and be with me…and help me take care of our daughter…but that was a lie, wasn't it?" Honey's eyes were tearing up. "Wasn't it?" She screamed at him when he didn't answer. "…I'm afraid that someone will hurt her like you hurt me…but, I've been doing fine on my own, without you…"

"But I'm not fine without you…" Honey looked at him. "Honey, I came all this way looking for you. I was worried someone might hurt you more then I have…you don't know what kind of world this can be, Honey…you won't be able to raise that baby without a dad and I'm here now, so let me do it. I gave it to you."

"I have a couple guys who want to be the dad."

"Do they know how to hold you?" Splendont asked, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. "Do they know what your favorite flowers are? Or that you like your tea to be extra sweet? Do they know that on rainy days, you like to watch _I Love Lucy_ reruns with a big bowl of popcorn in those cute little pajamas and bunny slippers? Or when you're on your cycle, you like to watch soap operas that always end in tears?" Honey didn't move. "What about how you're afraid of lightening and do they hold you when you start crying? How about your love for cute little Japanese takoyaki balls from those supermarkets in Osaka? I flew all the way to get you those, remember?"

"That's when I thought you loved me."

"So, you're telling me there's no way you'll take me back…?" Honey nodded. "Remember…it was you who said everyone deserves another chance?" Honey looked at him.

"…I gave you two chances already…you'll have to work hard for this next chance…you'd better get back to Tammy, Splendont-san. I don't want her causing a ruckus about me glomping her boyfriend at my shop later." Splendont felt his heart begin to break. He turned her back around and kissed her, hard. Honey lost all thought and wrapped her arms around his neck before he released.

"I'm gonna work hard for that next chance, Honey…I'll show you that I can change…and then I'll help you take care of yourself and our baby." Splendont let go and left the kitchen, leaving Honey a little more broken then before.

* * *

Toothy-How can you've forgotten my name? We've known each other forever!

Evil-And what an impression you've made.

Toothy-My name is Toothy.

Evil-What?

Toothy-I said my name is Toothy.

Evil-Oh...I thought you were a woman.

Toothy-Why would you think that?

Evil-Oh, the voice and the hat. Are you sure you're a guy?

Toothy-Of course I'm sure!

Evil-Well, then, I have to delete some photos from my computer.


	12. First Day

Okay, Honey, sing!

Honey-...Okay...(begins singing along with Hatsune Miku-Popipo

MERO-MERO-ME-ME. RON PAN (10X)

MER-MERO-ME-

IRRASHAII! (Honey dancing)

Honey-Come in and please eat this

ME. RON. PAN!

I've decided! You will eat or you will die ^v^

So go on!

Please try my

ME. RON. PAN TT^TT

It's on sell for 200 yen!

Honey-(still dancing, with knife)

Vivi-CHOP! CHOP!

Bonnie-ATTACK! ATTACK!

Sniffles-Hold still! Hold still!

Evil-MWAHAHAHAHAA!

Honey-This is on sale!

My omurice-su! (holds up a perfect omurice)

No, we don't have ketchup!

I don't make hamburgers-ne! (looks angry)

Oh, that isn't in stock right now, try again next month.

That's my Mysterious Red Juice.

ACK! What do you think it is? O_O;;

MERO-MERO-ME-ME. RON PAN

MERO-MERO-ME-ME. RON PAN

Honey-Tree Friends are the strongest! Ahhahahahahahahaaaa!

MERO-MERO-ME-ME. RON PAN

MERO-MERO-ME-ME. RON PAN

Honey-With these weapons in our haaaahahahahahahahaaands!

MERO-MERO-ME-ME. RON PAN

MERO-MERO-ME-ME. RON PAN

Honey-To Splendont-kun-no-ahahahahahahhaaaa! (stabs at camera with sushi knife)

The meron pan filling is a secret too!

* * *

First Day

Her alarm didn't go off as usual. No, instead, someone woke Honey. The moment she opened her eyes, she was shocked. Splendont looked down at her and smiled. "Morning, Honey." She jumped back.

"W-w-w-what? How did you get in?" All types of thoughts ran through Honey's head. _Did I…sleep with him last night? _She could just picture him romancing her and then taking her back here.

"I got in with that spare key under the floor mat. You really shouldn't keep it there, anyone could find it." She looked a little calmer now.

"What are you doing here, Splendont?" She hadn't seen him for two days since they found each other again. She had hoped he had left for good.

"I came to work, of course. Look at you, Honey, you're about to pop, you shouldn't be running a shop on your own. Oh, what you have that one guy to help you, but he's only one person. An extra hand wouldn't hurt." He picked her up and carried her to a chair in the small corner she called a kitchen.

"Wha-!" He put her down and gave her a plate filled with scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and toast with honey.

"Your favorite," he smiled at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Honey asked, pushing the plate away. She usually didn't get morning sickness until the morning was halfway over. "We're over, Splendont." He was silent.

"I want you back, but I can't just do that with some sweet words and nice gifts, right?" Honey nodded. "Then, I'm going to prove that I'm not lying. I'm going to work for your affection, and then I'm going to help with the baby when she's born…you decided on a name yet?"

"…Ummm…Cherry…Berry…Sakura…"

"It's funny how two of those names are fruit…"

"I like fruit!" She felt irritated.

"You should eat; it helps with temper and keeps the baby healthy." She snatched the plate and began eating, no longer looking at him. She did feel much better, gulping down orange juice. She stood up and went into the bathroom, turning on the radio.

"High in the sky is the sun

Beats down us like an oven!

Across the desert is a paradise!

We're all going to survive!

Like rage, the fire is still within!

Overcoming any intimidation!

Like a light that brighter after dawn!

I swear, we're never gonna just back down!

With our feelings hidden like a forest stream,

We stronger then ever, just like a team!

These tasks are for you, just remember me!

Like a ray of light, we reach to our goal!

Even if the fear begins to pull!

Never ending the battle on the way,

So in your heart, we will forever stay!

Personally, I think I do the best!"

Splendont was standing outside the bathroom, wondering what to do next. "So, what should I do next, Ms. Boss-lady?"

"Go downstairs and help Shifty with cleaning. Make sure all those dishes are spotless, alright?"

Honey read the agenda for the shop. "Okay, today is Wensday, so with every two drinks, we give the customer a free dessert of their choice under five dollars. Be sure to smile and don't forget to say irrashai this time. So, let's move out." She said. Shifty nodded and got his smock before glaring at Splendont, who was standing behind Honey, waiting.

"Ummm...Honey?" She looked over at him while preparing various dishes. "What do I do?" She thought for a second.

"Well, if you insist on sticking around...I want you to..." Honey thought some more. "...Scrub the floors, then wash the windows both on the inside and outside..."

"Okay..."

"Then, once the floor is dry, wax it."

"Huh?"

"I also want you to clean the men's bathroom, every...crack...in fact, do that first." She handed him a bunch of cleaning supplies. Splendont nodded.

"I'll be done in a couple seconds."

"Nope, do it normally. I don't want rushed, I want careful. Scrub in circles, and if a customer speaks with you, don't be rude." Honey didn't say much after that. She was busy preparing the pasteries that she was going to display under the counter. It had come to her once, while watching in the deli line. She began thinking, people with tight scheduales don't want to sit down and eat, but they will buy pastries you can rush out the door with. So, she had a display counter set up while working on Shanni's party menu.

Splendont stared at the bathroom. His mouth dropped. Shifty did NOT do a good job cleaning it. _Is she...doing this...on purpose?_

* * *

Wow, it's been a while since I uploaded something...and the disclaimer above was strange.

Honey-You made it up.

Oh yeah...

Splendont-(suddenly picks up Honey)

Honey-ACK!

Splendont-Time for areobic exercises.

Honey-You don't have to join.

Splendont-I said I was going to work on this with you.

Flippy-Should we stop him?

Let him go, this will be good for them.

Honey-(trying to get out of his grip while he carries her out) I'll get you for this! (points at me)

Get in line! Readers want to get me too!


	13. A Day With Bonni

**Reason why the chapter was reposted-I made a slight error, but it's fixed now, so...don't worry 'bout it. **

* * *

(At the Writer's Office)

Flippy-(left his butterfinger snackers at his desk while he went to get some water)

Splendont-(looks into his cubicle before reaching over to snag some) Mmmm...Butterfingers...

Evil-(jumps out and slams him into the cubicle wall before stappling his fur to the wall) Oh, no you don't!

Splendont-What the-

Evil-Nobody's gonna lay a FINGER on my Butterfingers!

* * *

A Day With Bonni

"Hey, you okay?" Bonni asked as she sat at the counter. Lifty had Akira for the day, so she decided to stop by Honey's for breakfast. Honey had been incredibly quiet, even for her. The brown she-cat looked up at her.

"Nande?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Bonni said.

"How so?"

"Well, you just poured a bunch of salt into my diet green tea." Honey blinked and looked at the salt container in her paw and gasped.

"Ah, I'm such an airhead. Let me get you another."

"So...what's up? You act as if you can't keep your thoughts in your head."

"Argh...it's Splendont-san...He. Won't. Leave. Me. Alone." Honey groaned. "He's been around me the entire time he's been here."

"You didn't hire him, you could just fire him...or have him removed...then again, if he's as strong as Splendid, I doubt it." Bonni said, nibbling on the daifuku she was served.

"I mean, it's as if he's everywhere. He sleeps on my couch, everywhere I go, he has to go too, he won't let me do anything, he gets in fights with Lifty _and_ Disco Bear, he's rude to customers...he's as infuriating as before we broke up...and he still calls me his girl...I'm at my wits end." Honey whined, sitting on the chair on the other side of the counter.

"So, super boy troubles? Ahh, that is a problem..." Bonni seemed to think. She swirled her blonde hair around her finger after having it cut into a bob that ended a little above her chin. She had her bangs swept over to the left side of her face. "I've got an idea, how about we go out for the rest of the day, just you and me?" Honey jolted.

"Ehh?" Honey jolted and looked at the popstar. "B-but my shop, I have to work since Lifty is out sick and if I hadn't sent Splendont to go shopping to restock my kitchen, I would've went shopping for kryptonut." Bonni blinked. "He told me awhile ago when he was drunk."

"Well, you're nine months pregnant and you haven't had a day off since you got here. So, we are going, whether or not you want to doesn't matter." Bonni got up. "So, first up, the spa."

* * *

"So, this is what a spa looks like inside." Bonni did a double take when she heard her friend say that.

"You've never been to a spa before?" Honey shook her head. She didn't have a ponytail on today, just a headband with a pink bow. It felt nice to wear her hair down. "I can't live without the spa, it's my favorite place in the world. I once held up a concert because my usual nail artist didn't make it on time...and I never go on stage with chipped nails." The spa had pearly white tiles with red carpet. There were nail tables up first, then massage tables, then seaweed wraps. And then, in the back, there was mudbaths and steam rooms...perfect. And then hairstylists and places for facials...it was like Bonni was born in this place, it was so perfect.

"Ooh, so...why are we here."

"Duh, nails...then a mudbath...then seaweed wrap." Bonni strutted up to the front. She looked at the receptionist. "Hey, Flaky." Flaky popped up from under the desk and smiled.

"EH!?" Does everyone work everywhere?!

"Oh, hi, Bonni. Hi, Honey, what's up?" She asked quietly.

"I'm here for my Tuesday usual, for me and Honey-chan."

"Okay, do you want Monee?"

"Yup, do I ever ask for anyone else? And someone good for Honey too, please."

"Alright..." She picked up the phone. "Monee, Ms. Bonni is here with her friend, Honey. Can you get Chani for her...? O-okay...she'll be ready in five minutes."

"Five! I have a busy schedule, you know. I could just get someone else."

"...She says she's ready now." Bonni smiled. "You can be so scary sometimes, Bonni."

"I know. Thanks, Flaky-chi." The way Bonni strutted down the walkway made Honey remember how different their lives were. She stuck close and sat at the nail station next to hers. A yellow poodle with large golden hoop earrings and dark sunglasses sat in front of Bonni while another poodle (white) with two blue bows sat in front of Honey. "Hello, Monee...Chani."

"Hello, Ms. Bonni, the usual french manicure today?"

"Hmmm...no, I'm feeling a little spontaneous today...what do you suggest?"

"Razzle dazzle orange?"

"Not in the mood."

"Crazy chamomile."

"Nope, too plain."

"Bubblegum pink with golden star gold?" She blinked in confusion.

"Do I look like Elkton John to you?" (Darn me and my puns) Bonni sneered.

"Just go with electric blue with white star sparkle tips." Monee nodded and began to file her nails. "So, Honey, what did you choose?"

"Errr...just a french manicure...nothing fancy."

"Really? Next to Monee, Chani is one of the best manicurists in town. You could ask for anything."

"No, I am a very simple girl." Honey said.

"So, how are you holding up? Is Splendont totally unbearable?" Bonni asked, not minding the tugging and scrapping on her nails, which were diamond hard anyway. Honey nodded, "why?"

"You know why! He cheats on me, he's totally controlling, and unreliable. Did I tell you that he couldn't even hold a job for the first few months of our relationship? I had to be a telemarketer until he finally got a job."

"What's he do?"

"He was a fitness trainer." Honey said. "He's just..." Honey sighed. "I always wanted a baby...ever since I could remember and I always thought Splendont loved me...no matter what...but then he said he would ask me to go through an abortion...and I realized he didn't really love me...and how can you stay with someone who hurts you so horribly?" Bonni was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Did Vivi or Shanni ever tell you about our first time here?" Honey shook her head. "We were dispatched on a military mission, one we didn't even know completely. The moment Splendont laid eyes on Vivi, he was hooked. She has that quality, it's weird. He and Vivi did everything together, always on dates, acting like lovestruck teenagers. Splendid was happier than he had ever been and Vivi was the same way. But, that was our Boss' plan, to get close and lure him into a false sense of security...then BAM!"

"Ms. Bonni!" Monee snapped, having messed up.

"Sorry, Monee. Anyway, so she did, though she felt so horrible, and he was heartbroken. More broken than anyone I've ever seen. It nearly cost him his life." So, Vivi betrayed Splendid? To the point of almost getting him killed? Splendont had never put her life in that much danger. He was always protecting her, warning her against the dangers of the world. He would hold her tight during thunderstorms or other severe weather sequences.

_"I would never let you get hurt." _He said one time when she had a horrible nightmare. That nightmare...

_(Flashback)_

_She was surrounded by warm, bubbly liquid. It wasn't a pleasant warmth...it was a burning sensation on her skin like alcohol on a capping wound. The liquid filled her with a choking sensation, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was like she could barely breathe, like she was congested. She opened her heavy eyes and peered through. The liquid was blackish green, but she could still see...slightly. She reached out and felt a slippery, smooth surface._

_Glass...Honey didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was glass. She shifted and peered through. Figures floated in multiple giant tubes around her, perfect and peaceful, unlike her. She pounded on the glass, mumbling with her underdeveloped vocal chords. Get me out!_

_Get me out! She tried to yell. Wake up and get me outta here! _

_"Project no. 1265-H has woken up! It's not her activation time yet!" She heard someone yell. There was a series of stampeding footsteps. Suddenly, Honey felt an ever harsher feeling. Like she was being rocked throughout her body and she let out mumbled screams, pain coursing through her body. It felt like a thousand pound block of cement was being pushed onto her body, crushing her bones. Finally, she began to pass out. "Project no. 1265-H has been subdued, Ma'am."_

_"Good, can't have you damaging those lovely vocals, now can we?" Honey slowly slipped from the conscious world._

Honey always woke up, screaming and hyperventilating. Splendont would wake up, grumbling about why she was acting crazy. He would hold her and stroke her back, whispering that everything was alright. "The point is, Honey-chan, if you really love someone, no matter what, you'll forgive them."

"But...I'm so...scared...what if I have the baby and he really is a horrible father? He could scar her for life and-"

"But, Honey, I have _seen_ the way he looks at you. Same way as Shifty and Disco Bear do; totally loves and wants you." Bonni said.

"...So, what are you saying?"

"He is Splendid's counterpart, he's gotta have some good in him somewhere." Bonni said. "One date, maybe he really has changed." Honey sighed, thinking it over.

* * *

"Are you serious!?" Splendont was so surprised, he jumped into the air for a few moments before landing. Honey nodded. "Y-you'll go to lunch with me?" Honey nodded.

"Yes, I thought it might be nice. You know, to discuss the baby."

"That's great! Umm...ummm...I-I'll make reservations." He shot up the stairway before she could say anything.

* * *

(Napping on the ground while clutching a Butterfingers)

Shanni-...Onii-chan won't mind me taking a bite...(reaches over)

(high kicks her in the stomach before doing a roundhouse kick and sending her through the roof) Ha! (turns to the camera) Nobody's gonna lay a finger on my Butterfingers!


End file.
